


【虫铁】In love?In deep！（娱乐圈au，选秀新人Peter×乐队主唱Tony）

by Noone_wuming



Series: 完结连载 [2]
Category: Avengers: The Initiative, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 53,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noone_wuming/pseuds/Noone_wuming
Summary: 为了偶像报名选秀的彼得在一众选手中脱颖而出，与偶像的距离也逐渐拉近，但随之而来的一系列问题让他措手不及……选秀新人Peter×乐队主唱Tony，正剧向he！





	1. 【虫铁】In love?In deep！（娱乐圈au，选秀新人Peter×乐队主唱Tony）

Chapter1  
彼得注意到男人在注意着他，而他不能对此表现出任何情绪，他一面挥汗如雨地在舞台上随着节奏晃动早有记忆的身体，一面作出诱惑至极的表情。他的动作性感火辣又充满力量，让人无法想象这是还未出道的新人，吸引注意也是正常的，更何况那个人是评委，但彼得就是没办法控制住自己狂跳的心。他知道这不是因为剧烈运动，而是被注视着——来自他从小的偶像托尼·斯塔克。  
The Avengers乐队今年恰好成立十周年，彼得从出道开始迷恋他们，到今年刚好十八岁。这支乐队在流行乐坛的地位相当于蝙蝠侠在DC的地位，若要问起你最喜欢的成员，多数美国青少年可能会说是主音吉他的史蒂夫，但彼得最喜欢的非主唱托尼莫属。他想不通为什么更多的人喜欢史蒂夫，显然托尼才是乐队的灵魂：他写过不少被奉为里程碑的曲子，而他的嗓音就像最悦耳的金属，沙哑又性感。很多时候家长们都不允许孩子听The Avengers，但就像托尼在很多场合强调的那样，他们真的不是地下摇滚，而是对重金属领域的极致探索，只不过他本人的声音过于性感，为那些乐曲蒙上了一层暧昧的因子而已。  
抛开粉丝滤镜的彼得很容易会知道为何大家更喜欢史蒂夫。如果他不选择无视诸如“托尼睡遍知音杂志封面女郎”，“托尼演唱会与男粉丝调情”等新闻，就会知道这位音乐天才的风评实在是差得可以，显然人们更喜欢零绯闻又有一头金发的蓝眼帅哥史蒂夫。彼得曾对好友内德控诉这种美国式的审美歧视，内德选择不告诉他托尼又一次陷入绯闻，因为……反正他也不会听的。  
至于跳舞？哦对，彼得让自己的思绪飘回来。他刚刚差点因为分心摔倒，但在膝盖即将接触到地面时，他用惯性拉动身体上升，让刚刚那个动作看上去像是刻意为之，这为他赢得了一片惊呼。  
托尼目光紧随蓝色背景舞台的小小身影，他看出来了，这名选手刚刚分了心，那个漂亮的假摔不过是掩饰真摔的补救措施，但他依然惊叹于对方身体的柔韧度，如果在床上，这样的体质很容易可以摆出各种姿势……哦不，他的意思是，拍戏的话很容易做出各种特技动作而不用替身。托尼微不可查地皱了皱眉，然后他听到不远处快门的咔嚓声。  
想到这里乐曲总算结束了，舞台上的少年气喘吁吁地鞠躬感谢雷鸣般的掌声，这是他第一次录制全国节目，还不太习惯，挂着汗珠的双颊不知是因为害羞还是剧烈运动而呈现出漂亮的粉红色。主持人宣布评委点评之后，托尼率先清了清嗓子。  
“你在乐曲最激烈的时候走神了，为什么？”  
好吧，每个选秀节目都有这样三位评委，天使、魔鬼和牧师。天使只会夸赞你，魔鬼则会严厉地批评你，牧师则用以安抚你刚刚受伤的心灵并中立地指出可能存在的问题。“美国全能秀”这场收视率常年位居选秀类节目第一的比赛也不会例外，而且只会请来业内各路流量大腕做评审。这场全国百强的比赛中分别有奥斯卡影帝洛基·劳菲森，知名导演菲尔·寇森，以及最火乐队The Avengers的主唱托尼。显然，托尼就是那个魔鬼导师。  
“抱歉斯塔克先生，我那里有些体力不支。”彼得想不到一下子就被指出自己的漏洞，但这是托尼，他又觉得一切合情合理，身为音乐人的他一定比在场的其他评审更能看出这个。彼得决定大方地承认错误，但绝对不能让他知道自己刚刚走神的真正理由——总不能说是因为他吧！  
“你后面的动作连贯有爆发力，全场最没资格说体力不支的可能就是你了，精力充沛的……彼得·帕克，态度比什么都重要。”托尼关掉自己面前的话筒，训话结束。  
彼得双唇一抖，被批评他一点也不在意，但偶像居然误会了自己的态度。好吧，他是因为这场选秀有托尼做评审才鼓起勇气参加的，但一路走到今天一直到真的面对了偶像，却是他暗中付出无数心血的结果，仅仅因为一个失误而否定自己的态度，这让他伤心不已。  
好在这时候“天使”出面了。寇森紧接着托尼的话说着，“我猜没有人告诉你这个，赛前不要进行强度太高的训练，不然很有可能在正式上场的时候突然掉链子，不过要我说那个动作加了比不加好，我简直迫不及待要请你去参演我的新片了。”  
寇森的一席话肯定了他，彼得明白这是节目组为了照顾选手的情绪而刻意安排的，因为这几天他已经邀请过不下十个人参演新片了，因此只是努力做出惊喜的表情道谢。接着洛基又说了些什么，似乎是一些表情管理上的指导，他也愉快接受。彼得不敢看另一名评审的眼睛，直到面对面他才切实意识到自己跟偶像之间的差距：托尼是个严肃的音乐人，无论外界传闻如何，他也一直坚信这点，而自己不过是有些舞蹈功底就妄想踏进娱乐圈接触到他，实在是有些不自量力。  
彼得戴的假发黏在脸上，像主人一样耷拉着耳朵，等待他们这一组表演结束产生最终的结果。那个叫米歇尔的女孩唱歌可真好听，托尼一定非常喜欢她，这样想着彼得意识到自己可能就会在今天被淘汰，面对着镜头也笑得十分勉强。  
“接下来我宣布我们讨论的结果。”托尼拿着一张小纸条，对准聚光灯说着：“米歇尔·琼斯，晋级，彼得·帕克……晋级。我们破例决定本组同时晋级两位。”  
观众的议论和掌声排山倒海而来，彼得看着大屏幕上头像变为绿框的自己，依然有些恍惚，这种恍惚持续到了后台他被托尼叫住的时候。  
“你那时候究竟在想什么？”托尼皱眉道，“本来你会是这组唯一晋级的，你的表现一直很好，我不明白全国赛为何与之前差距如此之大。”托尼舍不得这个有潜力的新人，接下来媒体一定会刨根问底为什么破例，他又得不停解释，麻烦透顶。而罪魁祸首就是眼前这个明明有实力却没用尽全力的选手，所以他语气很不好。彼得张着嘴巴好一会儿，才从与对方对视的震撼中回过神来（上帝啊他可真好看，等等对男性用好看是否不够妥当？）  
“呃，斯塔克先生，是，是这样，我一直很喜欢您……”彼得欲哭无泪，他发现自己不会组织语言了，“我就是因为您才报名比赛，天哪真的见到了……哦不是我在说什么，我意思是见到您非常荣幸，也让我很紧张……”  
“所以你当时分心因为我在台上？”不愧是托尼，准确提炼出了重点，彼得崇拜地狂点头，托尼无奈地揉揉眉心，什么也不想说，又似乎还得说点什么。他重重拍打了一下彼得的肩膀。  
“永远不要告诉别人你参赛的真正目的。”他从口袋里摸出一包烟点燃，对着彼得鼻孔吹气，“以后的每一次比赛我都会在台上，你得习惯这个。”  
十八岁的彼得·帕克先生在鼻孔呛进白烟的那一刻，陷入无可救药的爱情。他满脑子都是“斯塔克先生怎么这么迷人，简直是在勾引我。”直到一通电话把他拉回到现实。


	2. 【虫铁】In love?In deep！（娱乐圈au，选秀新人Peter×乐队主唱Tony）

Chapter2  
“嗨哥们，你火了！”打来的是内德，他在电话那头激动地声音高了一度。  
“怎么回事？”彼得在卫生间摘掉假发，大脑还不能很好地处理信息。  
“直播啊，你不知道自己在一群菜鸡里有多突出，要我说那个失误根本不能算是失误……现在好多人管我要你的电话号码……”  
彼得有点跟不上他的节奏，直到最后一句才出声打断，“不要给任何人我的号码！见鬼。”  
“那是当然，你现在是明星了，我打算做一个你的个人网站，你说怎么样？”  
“观众们的新鲜度很快会过去的，”彼得哭笑不得地对激动过头的哥们道，“我得拿到前三才有机会签约。”  
“不是，兄弟，你认真的？”内德顿了顿，“我以为你只是随便玩玩，为了那个人你真的要做到这个地步？”  
“不是为了斯塔克先生，”彼得在原地转圈圈，“是为了我可以离他更近点。”  
“……好吧，反正网站我还是会做的，我已经看到商机了。”  
“随你。”彼得禁不住嘴角上扬，“梅怎么样？”  
“她很好，我昨天才去看过她。”  
“那就好，”在挂掉电话前彼得真挚道：“谢谢你哥们。”

事实就是如此，来自纽约的彼得·帕克不过是与婶婶相依为命的孤儿，紧张的训练行程让他甚至没时间回几个街区以外的家。梅是个温柔的女人，会尊重他的任何选择，彼得知道，但参加比赛也几乎花掉了家里不多的积蓄，因此他没有退路。他与那些玩票性质的有钱人不一样，只用拿到前20名就可以借此混入圈子与模特出双成对，彼得真的想要赢了比赛。  
为此他要付出比常人更多的努力，或许还要暂时放弃他的本科学位，这些忧虑整日萦绕在心头，但见到托尼的那一刻，之前的努力全部都有了回报。  
托尼就像他的信仰，无论陷入怎样的绝境，只要一想到他就又有了战斗下去的勇气。但自己对他来说不过是又一个狂热的粉丝吧？彼得在花洒下让温水冲走自己脸上乱七八糟的化妆品，露出原本温润清爽的眼眸，只是此时格外炽热。  
斯塔克先生，我想要的远远不止于此啊。

 

当他那辆酒红色的凯迪拉克又一次被堵在出口时，托尼意识到多贵的车都不如买架直升机方便。他不得不摇下车窗给狂热的粉丝签名，接受远处无休止的快门与闪光灯。见鬼，他们明明更喜欢史蒂夫。他不怎么讨厌与粉丝互动，但当这耽误了自己的行程时会格外烦躁，接下来他要回去与乐队排练新的数字专辑，那群混蛋有一阵子没好好动乐器了，科林顿昨天才从蜜月旅行中回来。  
“斯塔克先生，您对彼得·帕克选手照顾有加，请问这其中是否有什么隐情呢？”一个话筒差点戳到他脸上，显然那群记者闻风而动了。但托尼满脑子都是疑问，哪里有什么照顾有加？他为了掩饰自己的欣赏甚至不惜那样直截了当地批评对方。  
“无可奉告。”托尼强行升起车窗，无视身后激动的人群，示意司机赶紧离开这个鬼地方。

刚进公司大门，一抹火红的身影向他直直冲过来，托尼没躲过，被文件砸中了脑袋，他露出一个完美的笑容对来人道：“是什么让我的缪斯这样生气？”  
“如果你能停止哪怕一刻的不正经，就会知道世界不是围着你转的。”娜塔莎打开手机，在此期间托尼嘀咕着“我从八岁就知道了”，直到屏幕上醒目的大字让他呆立当场。  
“新晋人气选手疑似与导师有染，全国赛下的潜规则？”  
他一把夺过手机下拉网页，配图是自己面对彼得的表演皱眉，最后却让他晋级，第三张是他在后台与彼得聊天，托尼自己也不得不承认，那张照片选取的角度看上去像是他们在调情。  
最底下还有一段视频，是他在车里说无可奉告，然后绝尘而去。  
“所以这些就能说明我睡了一个比我小二十来岁的男选手？”托尼摊手，“拜托，你知道我从来把私生活跟工作分得清的。”  
“我知道有什么用，别人又不知道，”娜塔莎烦躁地胡乱捋一把头发，“谁让你之前作风太差，媒体就爱聚焦在你身上。”  
“那我需要发个声明吗？”托尼接过助理递来的毛巾擦了擦额头不存在的汗。  
“先不急，这事在网络上还没发酵，现在急着解释反而有些欲盖弥彰。”娜塔莎合起手机，“但是之后的比赛你必须跟他保持距离，我不希望看到你们再次出现在娱乐版。”  
“好吧。”托尼无所谓地道，“只是对于后辈的欣赏而已……”  
“欣赏也不行！”  
“Come on!”

托尼知道娜塔莎是为自己好，作为金牌经纪人被弗瑞老总分配过来的时候，托尼就知道是自己惹的麻烦太多了。其实他早已经过了冲动的年纪，但之前一些难缠的前任把他描绘成了一个十恶不赦的恶魔，虽然好吧，他是先提出分手的那个，但当时都是两厢情愿，不明白为何之后就变了个样子，好像有多离不开他似的。  
托尼决心不想这件事，他的乐队成员，他的朋友们在录音棚等着他。如果有什么能让他摆脱一切烦恼的，非音乐莫属。  
“嗨，抱歉让你们久等了。”托尼进门对史蒂夫点点头，与科林顿碰了碰拳，又给了布鲁斯一个熊抱。  
“嘿，听说你又惹麻烦了？”布鲁斯·班纳，有史以来最成功的贝斯手，此刻不过是个担忧朋友的老好人大叔。托尼耸耸肩。  
“不是真的，但，是的，又是我的麻烦。”  
“你得学会不要让别人误会你，托尼。”史蒂夫皱眉道，“有时候你对刚认识的人太好了。”  
“这也有错？”托尼没好气地瞥他一眼，转身对科林顿道：“嗨小鸟，蜜月怎么样？”  
“棒极了。”科林顿难掩脸上的喜色，“别嫉妒兄弟，你也会有那么一天的。”  
“再说吧。”托尼走到自己的话筒前，清了清嗓子试音，“希望你们还记得怎么弹吉他，特指某位新婚人士。”  
“我从六岁就会弹这玩意了。”  
“我每天都练习。”史蒂夫随意拨弄出一个音节。  
“很好，开始今天的第一次试练。”托尼两边唇角都翘起了，这次是完全发自真心的。

彼得做完了第一百个俯卧撑后从健身房出来，去冰箱找了瓶运动饮料，趁这个时间他打开自己的社交软件，一瞬间狂轰乱炸的弹窗和铃声让他差点把手机扔了。他花了点时间才发现自己的粉丝一夜之间从几百个暴涨到了10万，并且还在继续增长，于是他愉快地对着镜头自拍了一张，上传到自己的主页，并配字“今天也在努力健身”。刚刚发出去，评论就接踵而至，他开心地点开评论区。  
“靠潜规则上位的小子，诅咒你。”


	3. 【虫铁】In love?In deep！（娱乐圈au，选秀新人Peter×乐队主唱Tony）

Chapter3  
刚刚做了那么多俯卧撑都没有颤抖的手指此刻却抖得几乎拿不住手机。彼得不明白他为何会这样说，即使那样的评论很快被潮水般的赞美淹没，他的灵魂却像是被困在了那里，脑中不断循环播放着那句话。  
靠潜规则上位的小子……  
在消息栏编辑好了回复，彼得想了想还是退出自己的账号，决定向好哥们求援。  
——嗨内德，把你ins账号借我好吗？  
——行啊，你要干嘛？  
——没事，玩玩：）  
——不许发我的裸照！  
——……相信我，没人想看的...

——斯塔克先生才不会做这样的事呢！  
彼得想了想，意识到这太像自己的语气了，于是改了改。  
——路人粉，不吹不黑，我觉得您是不是误会了什么？：）  
彼得满意地回复给那个人，很快他收到了回信。  
——装你x的路人粉，都知道你是彼得好哥们行吧？  
“……”彼得一头栽倒在地，这都被扒出来了，还有没有一点隐私了？！  
他只好切回自己的账号，直接发了一条新内容。  
——斯塔克先生是我敬爱的偶像，我绝不会作出有损他名誉的事，希望大家不要轻信谣言。

一连好几天彼得都心不在焉。虽然他维护了自己偶像的形象，但那些恶毒的话语犹如毒药渗入心脏。他只有十八岁，做不到不在意，训练的老师们却不会关注选手的内心状况，这里是美国全能秀，有的是新人挤破头了想要拿到名次。这样的情况一直维持到周四前的排练，当彼得在化妆间被托尼叫住的时候，他慌乱地不知道要如何面对自己从小的偶像。  
“不想被人说靠潜规则上位就给我振作起来，看看你像什么样子，”托尼恨铁不成钢地透过墨镜瞪着他，“一点打击都受不了混什么娱乐圈。”  
“对不起，斯塔克先生……”彼得一下子红了眼眶，积蓄几天的委屈在这时爆发，“他们……太过分了，您根本不是这样的人……”  
“……”托尼有些头疼地摸摸后颈，这个傻小子身陷舆论之中，想的却是自己？  
“如果你关注我就一定知道，这种事对我来说太常见了，”托尼拍拍他的肩膀，“你还年轻，我不希望这件事成为你成功路上的绊脚石，所以你一定要拿出实力来证明给他们看，明白吗？”  
他平常根本不会对一个素不相识的新人说这么多，只是……看着那双发红下垂的眼睛，不知怎么的让他联想到了某种动物，那种会摇尾巴的小奶狗，人畜无害。原本预备好的训斥无论如何也说不出口，他心软了。  
“您说得对，我得努力起来。”小奶狗吸吸鼻子，努力露出笑容，“我不会让您失望的！”  
“Good.”托尼对他挤挤眼睛，想了想还是拿出一张名片。  
“这上面有我的号码，有任何疑问随时打电话，我们不能总是私底下见面。”托尼抱歉地笑笑。在他内心深处始终将这一切归咎给自己，如果不是他风评太差，这个年轻人也不会陷入舆论中心。彼得没有留意到对方的情绪，他的小脑袋在看到那张名片时就不转了。OMG,这可是斯塔克先生本人给我的号码！他激动地接过那张小卡片，像对待珍宝一样双手举着。  
“我这就存！”  
“……”托尼觉得自己该离开了。窗口的风恰到好处地掀起西装下摆，于是彼得见到了包裹在西装裤下的完美臀部曲线，他不得不强迫自己把注意力从那上面移开，好准备接下来的比赛。那对翘臀的主人直到排演结束都再没出现，彼得那时才意识到，他的偶像专程过来，只为了鼓励自己。

 

48进24的比赛在次日打响。作为上周总分第二的选手，彼得第二个进场。米歇尔上台以后他就在后台深呼吸以使自己镇定下来。这是一场不能有任何差错的比赛，为了斯塔克先生的名誉，为了自己的前程，他必须全力以赴。他昨晚加紧练习了今天的曲目，只希望到时候不要像上次那样紧张。  
“该你上场了。”工作人员通知他进入舞台。彼得闭上眼深吸一口气，再睁开眼时，那里面是无比耀眼的光彩。  
“接下来出场的是在上周的才艺展示中大放异彩的02号选手，也是最近的人气选手——彼得·帕克！”  
随着主持人的介绍，观众情绪高涨地鼓掌欢呼，四周光线逐渐暗了下来。前奏响起，一束光落在舞台中央一个小小的人影上，背景上无数亮点一呼一吸地闪耀，像极了星空。彼得就在这星空之下张开双唇，缓缓吐出音节。  
Look at the stars  
抬头仰望漫天繁星   
Look how they shine for you   
看着它们为你绽放光芒   
And everything you do  
而你的一颦一举   
Yeah, they were all yellow  
却慢含胆怯羞意  
I came along   
我追随着你的气息   
I wrote a song for you   
为你写下了一首歌曲  
And all the things you do  
回想着你的所有举动笑意   
And it was called yellow  
并用YELLOW为这首歌命名 

他的嗓音纯净自然，配合一身简单的白色T恤和牛仔裤，像掉落凡尘唱着赞歌的天使。所有人都默不作声地注视着他，完全被吸引住了。  
托尼震惊地捂住嘴巴，不是因为对方表现不好，而是……太好了，完全超乎预料。他以为彼得只是擅长舞蹈，想不到歌声也能如此动人。其实他与专业选手相比还有一些技巧方面的问题，但最重要的是那种意境，他能将观众完全代入到自己的歌声中，毫无芥蒂地欢迎任何人进入他的内心世界，这可太像他会做到事了。托尼唇角抑制不住上扬，他突然想到从前看过的一句话。  
并非是历经千锤百炼，而是因为溪流的歌舞才使卵石如此圆润。

舞台上的彼得此刻全然没有在意任何人的打量，完全沉浸在自己的音乐世界中。选择这首歌有他自己的私心在，他仿佛变成了歌词中的那个人，为那个“你”而沉沦。

So then I took my turn   
我耗尽心力  
Oh what a thing to have done   
用行动表达我的爱意  
And it was all yellow   
这过程充满羞怯不安和点滴暖意   
Your skin, oh yeah your skin and bones  
你的每寸肌肤   
Turn into something beautiful  
是如此的美丽脱俗而真实   
D'you know? You know I love you so  
你可知道 我不可自拔地爱上了你   
You know I love you so   
你该明了我已经深深地为你着迷   
……  
Look at the stars  
抬头仰望漫天繁星   
Look how they shine for you   
看它们正为你绽放着，闪烁不息  
And all the things that you do  
皆是因为你的一颦一举 

一曲终了，彼得的目光越过无数闪光，与远处评审席上的人四目交接，周围雷鸣般的掌声仿佛都与他无关。他将一切情绪隐藏在眼下，却剖开了自己任对方看清一切。  
在这短短的几秒对视里，托尼心中震撼无比。他看到了一个明日之星正熠熠生辉，更看到了隐藏在青少年单薄身躯下一颗炽热跳动的心。  
为他而跳动着。

彼得没有悬念地拿下了这周的第一，顺利晋级24强，他用实力证明自己不止会舞蹈，而是毫无疑问的可塑之才，全方位发展的多栖型选手。内德在赛后激动地告诉彼得，他的个人网站点击量已经突破百万，会员已有数万名。彼得这时才觉得疲惫至极，他昨晚几乎没睡彻夜练习，此时总算可以放下心来好好睡一觉了。

半夜11点，娱乐届的晚宴才刚刚开始，刚结束评审工作的托尼被赞助商叫去喝酒。他一直没见过这个出手最阔绰的金主，事实上他不喜欢任何曲意逢迎的场合，因此前几次他都推脱不去，但今晚或许是因为心情不错，他刚从赛场出来接到电话，便径直开到酒店停车场。  
推开包厢房门，偌大的餐桌上只有一个人。托尼进门的脚步一滞，但对方已经看到他，笑着冲他招招手。  
“Hello Tony，Call me Killian.”

彼得正睡得不省人事，手机却疯狂响了起来，犹豫了很久他决定还是接了电话。青少年的一脸不耐烦在看到来电人名称的时候一下子变为惊喜。  
“嗨斯塔克先生！”  
“Kid,”托尼努力让自己的声音正常一些，“I need your help.”

注：彼得唱的歌曲为Coldplay乐队的《YELLOW》，可以点击试听XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章后有小车车一辆

Chapter4  
托尼靠在卫生间门板上，难以言喻的阵痛自下腹传来，不是说真的痛，只是他不知道要如何定义这种难堪的感觉。他太清楚自己身上发生什么了，那种自内而外的灼热像要烫伤他，却偏偏渴望着被什么东西撕裂，填满……该死，他就知道，他不该来的，什么赞助商，他们满脑子都是——  
“托尼，你还在里边吗？”  
是基里安。托尼想脱口而出不许叫我的名字，情热却瓦解着他的意志。身体里一个声音告诉他：走出去吧，这个人可以帮到你。理智却促使他身体不断后缩，一直到退无可退。  
“我……”托尼开口发现自己嗓音沙哑的可怕，像在高烧，“我不舒服。”  
“噢，你不如出来，让我帮帮你。”男人带着笑意的低沉嗓音像是恶魔的召唤，托尼腿软地跪在地上，也顾不得卫生，好在这家五星级酒店的清洁做得不错。他掐住胳膊告诉自己不能妥协。再等等，那个男孩很快就会过来……  
“不，我想我自己能处理好。”托尼不敢激怒他，以防他强行做出什么。但基里安显然不是那种可以轻易蒙混过关的人。  
“你是在拖延时间，对吗？”一身名贵西装的男人看了眼手腕上的表盘，“我猜你是不是打算找人来救你？你该知道这家酒店没有我的命令不许任何人出入吧。”  
“哦，所以我们现在……打开天窗说亮话了是吗，”托尼擦擦额头上不存在的汗，“你就是个婊子养的，对一个老男人的屁眼感兴趣，我猜你技术很烂被女友扫地出门，年轻人又看不上你这张老脸，所以只能找孤苦伶仃的单身老男人下手，啧，不得不说，你混得真可怜。”  
基里安的笑容有一瞬间的扭曲，很快他又恢复了那种精英派头，只是手指用力掐着门缝像要把他扣烂。  
“你错了，我的托尼，”这称呼成功让门内的人起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，“只要我想，没有什么人是我得不到的，”他勾起唇角露出一个玩味的表情，尽管门里的人看不到，“说到这个，前些天我还跟你参与的那档选秀节目的一个小男孩擦出了火花，他叫什么来着？哦对，彼得·帕克，你很欣赏他对吧？”  
“操，你对他做了什么？”托尼一拳打在隔间墙壁上，那个有天赋的男孩，那个天真的，天使一样单纯的孩子……  
“噢，你喜欢他，”基里安满意地笑了，“我就知道，我看得出来。托尼·斯塔克不会给任何人他的电话号码。”  
“你都知道……”托尼仰面无声流泪，原来他的一切都被秘密监视着，“那些舆论也是你放出去的吧。”  
“Bingo.”基里安将脑袋贴在门上，“做个交易如何？我暂时没有对你的小男孩出手，不过之后的事嘛……看你表现。”  
“你知道我不能答应你。”托尼擦擦眼睛，“没有人会和野兽交易。”  
“噢，你不信我。”男人脸上毫无怒意，他知道自己马上就成功了，“我猜你可以亲口问问你的小男孩，有没有被我这个大坏蛋玷污。”  
“斯塔克先生！”  
一声嘹亮的叫声吸引了所有人注意，基里安皱眉看着那个青年，按照预设应该是他被保镖押进来才是。  
“你是怎么进来的？”  
“Well,”彼得冰冷地对他笑着，从卫衣口袋里掏出一样东西。  
“I have a gun.”

 

“这太冒险了，孩子。”回去的路上托尼不赞成地看着副驾驶座上明晃晃的手枪。“所以说美利坚枪支泛滥该引起重视了，我猜基里安口袋里绝对也有一把，只是这个虚伪的混蛋不想引来警察……我敢说他那酒店里一定有不能见光的东西，否则你绝对进不来里面……”  
“斯塔克先生，”彼得从后视镜里看他一眼。“你是在关心我，对吗？”  
“……我没那么说，”托尼缩在后排座位上，不自在地转动脑袋看着窗外。“只不过你是我叫来的，要是出了事我会很自责的。”  
“您永远不必为了这个自责，”彼得语气轻柔地安抚道：“我永远会来救你。”  
“……”托尼觉得眼睛发酸。忘了有多久，没有人这样关心过他了，甚至不顾自己的安危。其实他根本不清楚自己为什么会打给彼得，当时他的脑子一片混乱，甚至想不到有谁可以来救他，他好像有很多朋友，却总也融入不了别人的世界。  
然后他想到了那个男孩。那样直白强烈的目光，他怎么会看不出来？他利用了这孩子的一腔热情，赤裸裸的利用，因为他无法作出任何回应。  
你的情史够烂了，托尼·斯塔克，你不能让一个明日之星也毁在你身上。  
“谢谢你，Mr.Parker.”托尼在喃喃自语中陷入意识的混沌，药效已经让他无力思考任何事了。他不知道的是，青少年听到了自己的姓，并为此皱眉。  
托尼，对你而言我依然只是帕克吗？

 

由于彼得不知道托尼的住址，这家伙也说不出个所以然来，最后彼得只能把他载回自己家。对于家里突然出现一位歌星，被叫醒的梅怀疑自己还没睡醒，不过她还是合力跟彼得把睡死过去的托尼抬上彼得的卧室。  
“你准备睡哪？”  
“打地铺，我得看着他。”彼得解释为对方突然生病，梅挑不出错只好点点头。“有什么事就叫我。以及……把你满墙的海报收一收。”  
“Oh shit!”彼得一脸惊恐地关上卧室门。  
只是在他动手撕海报之前，手腕突然被人攥住了。顺着那只手他看到已经醒来的托尼，虽然他看上去一点也不正常。  
“嘻嘻，现在就我们两人了。”  
“斯塔克先生？”  
“别总那么叫我，”托尼夸张地撅起嘴，“叫我托尼。”

接下来的事情一发不可收拾。青少年在欲望与理智之间展开拉锯战，最终理智被吻上他的托尼瓦解地灰飞烟灭。管他呢，斯塔克先生现在需要我！  
超过40小时严重睡眠不足在这时一点也不碍事，精力似乎从未这么好过。他在自己从小住着的卧室小床上，墙壁上贴满了各式各样的海报，笑着的托尼，严肃的托尼……书桌CD架上还有全套专辑。就在这里他压着自己从小的偶像亲吻。紧密的接触让他意识到对方已经硬了有段时间了，同为男人他明白这样有多难受，难怪对方会急不可耐地脱掉自己的衣服，拉开他的牛仔裤，然后……噢老天，不行，他是处男受不了这个！  
托尼翻身跪趴在彼得腿间，口中浓烈的雄性荷尔蒙气息让他饥渴的后穴一张一合，迫不及待要填满自己。  
“真大。”托尼随便嘀咕着，喉咙因为异物而收紧，他又自下而上地舔过茎身，发出咕啾咕啾的声音。  
“托尼……”彼得眼睛发热，头脑充血，下面的小兄弟也充血，因此他觉得自己要缺血而亡了。他心爱的偶像，心心念念的托尼正为他做着漂亮的口活。他觉得自己马上就要射精，于是努力推着对方的脑袋，试图拔出去，对方反而吃得更深。彼得捂住嘴巴无声尖叫，他丢人地射在了托尼的口腔。始作俑者终于吐出嘴里的东西，然后彼得看到对方伸出舌尖，舔去唇边残留的白色液体，而那琥珀色的大眼迷蒙地聚焦在他脸上，似乎是在发出致命的邀请。

这一刻起，彼得的理性彻底被赶到九霄云外，属于青年人的健康躯体为他注入新的活力。他直接将偶像翻转过来，急不可耐地解掉他的裤子，让对方的私密部位暴露在自己眼前。此前他从未见过除自己以外的人的身体，但他很聪明，马上心照不宣地明白男人之间要怎么做，他望着那个在眼前蠕动的粉嫩穴口，不由地吞了吞口水。  
“快点，孩子。”托尼不由地催促起来，他直接用手指扒开自己的穴口扩张。彼得被热情大胆的托尼着实惊呆了，也试着伸入手指，那触感光滑高热挤压着他，令他怀疑自己能否放进去。  
“好了，进来吧。”托尼磨蹭着他的下体。彼得心跳如擂，在对方的注视下，缓缓让自己的头部先进去。  
“God…”彼得忍受着灭顶的快感，硬着头皮寸寸挺进，托尼在他身下发出小猫一样的呼噜声。这绝对是最离奇又足以回味一生的初夜经历了。  
“嗯……操我……”托尼眯着眼催促着。不充分的扩张却感受不到疼痛，有的只是内壁被撑开摩擦的快感。他的阴茎硬地滴水，只要轻轻一碰就可能射出来。  
“托尼……原谅我。”彼得在自己开拓出的甬道内冲刺。他觉得自己也被下了药，因为托尼本身就是一记致命的媚药。


	5. Chapter 5

全身都痛，四周很亮，光线刺眼。我这是在手术台上吗？托尼迷迷糊糊地想着，直到额头贴上一个有些冰凉的东西，才在神经的极具收缩中睁开双眼。第一眼看到的是他自己的大脸，他吓得缩了缩脖子以为自己灵魂出窍，等到瞳孔适应了光线，才发现那是一张海报。这时他才感到腹部的重量，背后贴着一个热源，像小火炉。托尼顺着腹部的压力看到一只手，骨骼分明，没有皱纹的手背显示出主人的年轻，托尼的心一下子沉了下去，然后他像慢镜头那样缓缓转过脸，看到棕色的凌乱碎发，熟睡的一张年轻的脸，感到对方鼻翼之间呼吸出的湿暖气流。接着他才像终于清醒了一般，意识到他们都没有穿衣服。光裸的肩贴在他结实的胸前，一丝微风从窗口吹进被窝，胯下生风。

这让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

托尼全想起来了，被基里安下药，无助地打给彼得，到后来……他那时完全没了理智，却拥有记忆，提醒他是怎样热情主动地勾引自己的学员，然后被从里到外吃干抹净的。

“……&%￥#%……”托尼在心里骂着脏话蒙住脑袋，在想自己假装什么也没有发生逃掉的可能性，然后他就感到腹部的手臂突然收紧，青少年悠悠醒转，在他后颈印上一个潮湿的吻。

“早安，托尼。”

托尼发誓，他感到一个半硬不硬的东西顶在自己尾椎附近，他忍无可忍地直直坐起，用枕头揍了彼得一脸。

“Fuck you，Peter.Fuckin.Parker!!!”

“噢！斯、斯、斯塔克先生，你醒了。”彼得夺过枕头以免被斯塔克先生可爱死，脸也一下子涨红了，随着托尼起身，那些背部和肩部的吻痕就暴露无遗……彼得咽咽口水让自己不要去回想昨晚的细节，从地上捡起自己的T恤递给托尼。

“您，您穿这个吧，比衬衫舒服。”

“……”托尼沉默着接过那印着卡通图案的宽大T恤，事情太乱了，他也不知道要怎么收拾烂摊子。他穿好衣服就赤着脚站起来，大腿只微微挪动了一下就被隐私部位的疼痛撕扯着跌坐在床边，并且……有什么奶白的液体顺着腿根流出来了。

“……你射进去了。”托尼头痛欲裂。

“对，对不起斯塔克先生，其实我一开始没想到这个，是您——”

“闭嘴我不想听细节。”托尼仰面倒下，看起来他有至少三天不能出门了。上次这么疯狂是十年前的事吧，他只觉得全身骨骼都酸痛不已，像是年久失修的汽车突然上路。既然已经发生了再计较就没有意义，过了这几天他就跟彼得切断联系，从此老死不相往来……

托尼唾弃自己。总是这样，又一次因为酒精或是什么原因，他跟不该搞上的人发生关系，然后逃之夭夭，因为他不会处理他们直白而炽热的感情。他把性跟感情分得很开，谈恋爱在他看来是很麻烦的事情，尤其对于公众人物来说更是如此。既然确定不会有未来，就当是一次愉快的性经历，反正他也爽到就好。

他不是不喜欢彼得，只是那种喜欢还没到可以让他下定决心改变现状的时候。人一旦安于现状，面对任何计划之外的改变就会烦躁焦虑，想要逃避。

“这是你家？”托尼尝试着转移话题。

“是的，是我卧室，喔糟了海报！”彼得捂住通红的脸颊看着自己满墙的海报，显然托尼也已经看到了，挂着那种带些嘲讽的笑看着他。

“放松点，很多人都这么爱我。”看起来习以为常的托尼并没有就此事发表评论，只是努力用被子把自己包起来，不露出一点皮肤。

“他们一定没有我这么爱你……”彼得小声说着，翻身下床以挪出空间，边换衣服边道：“我告诉梅婶你生病了，所以我得照顾你，你想吃什么吗？”

“你跟婶婶住在一起？”托尼皱皱鼻子，有个外人在会更麻烦，不过考虑到彼得的年龄，这样也还算正常。

“是啊，我父母在我很小的时候就过世了，梅一直将我养大……抱歉不该说这个。”彼得不好意思地挠挠头，“你先想想，我去看看她做了什么，然后给你倒杯水。”

“……我很抱歉。”托尼在他出门前叫住对方，彼得只是羞涩地笑笑，离开了房间。

 

“你跟他上床了。”

“噗——”彼得在梅说完这句话的时候，一点也不夸张地将水喷了一地。

梅嫌弃地丢给他抹布，说：“我都听到了，你以为我们家墙壁能隔音吗？”

“God,梅，你不能这么直接就说我跟他……这个那个了。”彼得捂住额头，他对于这事依然有些恍惚，不像真的。

“你做的时候可是很直接，这时候害羞个什么劲。”梅把一盘苹果派交给他，“去看看他喜不喜欢，我还做了三明治。”

“为什么你可以那么冷静地接受这事？”彼得接过还有些发烫的盘子说，“我都没有回过神来，我是说，在自己的卧室里得到从小的偶像什么的。”

“你喜欢他，所以我给他做苹果派。”梅看着他说：“你以为你们这就算恋爱了吗？你得不到他的。”

彼得因为梅的最后一句话跟她赌气没再说话。哪有这种家人，长他人志气灭自己威风？在上楼的时候他还盘算着要怎么告诉托尼自己是认真的希望交往，虽然他现在一无所有，但他一定会努力赢了比赛。然而一上去，他就看到对方扣好了衬衫最后一颗纽扣。

“抱歉孩子，我得走了。”托尼蹬上皮鞋将西装外套挂在臂弯，经过他的时候身体略微停顿，伸手撕了一块糕点下来。

“不错的苹果派。”他评价道，接着无视男孩挽留的手臂，一瘸一拐地下楼。

哈皮开着一辆低调的黑色奥迪，在门口等着他。

彼得跟在他后面下楼，直到梅将他抱在臂弯，还是端着已经冷掉的苹果派。他想说你不能就这么一走了之，还让我的苹果派缺了一块。

 

从这天起有什么东西就发生了变化。对于普通民众来说，The Avengers的主唱又一次不负众望地登上周末娱乐版，清晰的照片显示他与自己的学员上了同一辆车，姿势也相当暧昧。但对当事人的彼得来说，无论他什么时候发短信或是打电话过去，对方都在占线，他明白这是划清界限的信号。一开始他懊恼地想自己为什么该死的控制不住自己，慢慢地他有些幽怨地设想托尼是否只是利用自己。但，那些关心是真的，他当时也叫着自己的名字，彼得总归还是无法容忍这种改变。

那个虽然凶巴巴地教育着他的导师，那具在他身下婉转呻吟的蜜色躯体……那些都是真的，不是自己又一个支离破碎的梦境，或是课堂上的白日幻想。那么他就有机会再次让对方接纳自己，放心地将后背交给自己。

 

舆论在这时终于显示出了它的力量。彼得刚到训练基地就被记者围得水泄不通，在新闻通稿里作为受害者的彼得要说些什么，无疑是舆论导向的重要风向标。彼得早已经在看到网页的时候就想好了要怎么回答，最重要的是撇清斯塔克先生跟自己的关系，只有这样才能保证他不会被误会。于是彼得对着镜头说：

“斯塔克先生喝醉了没法开车，我正巧准备回家，从酒店门口路过。”

随后托尼的经纪公司也证实，他的车被遗忘在了酒店停车场，第二天是由司机开回来的。当事人都这样说了，一场风波不了了之，尽管还有不少人心存疑虑，比如为何会在半夜十二点回家，但至少比赛可以不受影响继续进行，托尼依然是三位导师之一。

 

彼得以为事情到这里就结束了，直到他接到一通电话，来自完全陌生的号码。

“你好，帕克先生。我是托尼的经纪人。”娜塔莎看了一眼将自己反锁在录音室的托尼，微不可查地叹气。“你能抽空过来一趟吗？托尼现在很不好。”

-TBC


	6. Chapter 6

他们责怪我，因为我控制不了的事。

他们只相信表面看到的。

托尼在五线谱上记录音符的时候，脑内不断重复着这些字眼，弹奏出的音乐似乎也带上了这样的意味。没有谁可以经历一次近乎死里逃生的事情依然保持镇静。托尼不爱表露情绪，不意味着他能很好地走出来。他记得借故去卫生间的时候手抖得拿不住电话，记得彼得进来时那种心提到嗓子眼的感觉。

那时候他想，再也不要进入什么娱乐圈了，有的是吃人的魔鬼，可他又那样不服输，就好比做乐队也是跟父亲赌气的决定，现在它蒸蒸日上。他想自己还是要好好生活的。

就是气不过，以为钱可以买来一切的赞助商，令人作呕。最令他失望的是，上层依然不肯取消与基里安的合作，理由是一大笔违约金和信誉问题。去他妈的信誉，对方已经先弃信于先了，至于违约金，他可以掏空积蓄，只希望基里安这个名字从自己的世界里消失。当然这也被拒绝了。所有人都认为他需要冷静。

再冷静我就要砸琴了。托尼重重敲击着键盘。

-

彼得进入录音室时，迎面而来的嘈杂金属音振聋发聩。不同于他听到的任何一支托尼出品的乐曲，它过于杂乱无章又绝望，迷幻地仿佛瘾君子于高潮中听到的幻音，彼得就知道托尼确实很不好。其实他没想到那位有名的经纪人会打给自己，毕竟托尼应当有很多朋友，但娜塔莎却告诉他，托尼不愿意与任何人聊天。

“我们都不太清楚那天究竟发生了什么，所以如果有人能劝他，我想只有你。”

“斯塔克先生……”小心的试探没有换来应答，彼得只好拔掉电子琴插座。室内一下子静了，托尼看向门口发现锁被破坏，头也不抬地指着那里说：“出去。”

“不，我不走。”彼得绕过琴架从侧面抱住他的肩，托尼剧烈挣扎了一番，最终放弃。

“你不必把什么都藏在心里，你有朋友，你有我。”近距离观察，彼得才发现他眼圈黑地可怕，想必这些晚上都没怎么睡着。他心疼地摸摸对方长满胡茬的下巴，“虽然你第二天转身就走了，可我——”

“那只是性。”托尼僵着脸说。

彼得脸色变了变：“你说什么？”

托尼低头按着无声的琴键，重复道：“那天晚上，我跟你，那只是性。我那时候神志不清，你年纪小也不懂得什么，就是这样。”

“托尼，”彼得叫着他的名字，“如果只是性，你为什么不看我？”

“……”托尼沉默着，再次抬眼时，彼得发现那里面蓄满了泪水。

“非要我说吗？我利用了你，彼得，我知道你对于我存着怎样的心思，可我还是利用了你。我身体很难受，需要一个人来帮我缓解，可我又不能像普通人一样随便找谁上床。这就是真相。”

彼得不知道要怎么形容自己的心情。虽然早都猜到可能是这个结果，但亲耳听到对方说出口，心脏依然像被揪住那样绞痛。最可悲的是，即使托尼这样说了，彼得发现自己对于他的热情也丝毫没有减退，现在看着泪水要落不落地挂在那双总是盈满星辰的眼睛里，他情不自禁就吻上托尼的眼皮，让泪水掉落在自己掌心。

“你不必心怀愧疚，这一切都是我心甘情愿的。”彼得努力像往常那样笑着，从一旁抽过一把椅子与托尼面对面坐下。“能听我讲个故事吗？”

托尼感受着手背上覆盖着的温度，有些热度似乎还残留在眼皮上，像要将他灼伤。

“对不起彼得，我不是你以为的那个人。”他抽回自己的手，“所有你认为美好的部分，都只是我展露给外界的假象。我是个连自己也照顾不好的人。”

“音乐呢？那也是假的？”彼得目光一直追随着他的眼睛，所以他看到在这句话之后，托尼睫毛颤抖了一下。托尼从来不擅长说谎，他习惯把一切藏在心里，自己背负些什么，可他的眼睛总是会出卖自己。

于是彼得自顾自地说起来。

故事其实很简单，甚至有些俗套。小男孩从小就心地善良，在别的小男孩掐猫逗狗的时候，他连一只蜘蛛都不舍得杀害。你知道有时候来自孩子的恶意是最可怕的，就因为与大部分人不同，小男孩便总是被欺负，就连没有父母的可悲身世，也成了中伤他的利剑。

这时候小男孩听到了托尼的歌声。他还记得那是一家面包店，店里的黑人大叔总爱放些时髦前卫的歌曲。那时候大人们听的还是慢摇，因此在别处他听不到这个。小男孩第一次听到那样激昂的乐曲，好像生命力都被编进了曲调，那样热烈地，灿烂地活着。小男孩第一次知道，原来生命可以这样高调，把所有阴霾都大声喊走，阳光就会照进来。

小男孩第二天就告诉婶婶，自己想要学舞蹈。其实他早就想学了，那些穿芭蕾舞鞋的女孩子看起来那样优雅。只是所有人都嘲笑他，男孩不该学芭蕾。小男孩决定为自己活着，至少也要让自己身体强壮起来，这样才能赶跑那些想要欺负他的同龄人，和对梅不怀好意的离异男人。

后面的事你也知道了。男孩学了舞蹈，练了一身肌肉，再也没有人敢欺负他们。在大部分同龄人因为高糖摄入而体重超标时，他美丽得像是一只雄孔雀。他注定要走上演艺道路，用自己灵动的表演带给观众耳目一新的体验，也让自己的大名被所有人铭记。

“所以，”故事里的男孩在最后说，“我只希望你知道，在纽约皇后区曾经有个孱弱的小男孩，因为你的力量而变得勇敢，并且想要努力成为你这样的人。”

彼得说完只觉得口干舌燥，又紧张地肾上腺素飙升。他注意着托尼的反应，只见背对他的人肩膀忽然开始颤抖，细微的抽泣声在静地出奇的室内格外清晰。彼得便从背后死死抱住他，自己也忍不住眼眶发热，就听见托尼说：

“是你自己拯救了自己，彼得。但我依然为曾经给过你力量而高兴。”

“别说了，你就是最好的。”彼得吻着他的后颈，耳垂，喜爱之情快要溢出心脏。他渴望这一幕太久，没有激烈的性，只是互相鼓励的温存。他是他的光，而他又用自己接收到的热量包围着他。

“I think I’m falling in love with you,Tony.”

-

最后是托尼主动吻上了彼得。没有任何情色意味，那只是一个表示喜悦的吻。但他们唇舌交流了很长时间，长到双双呼吸粗重。在意识到大事不妙之后，托尼想要抽离自己，却发现彼得开始剥自己的上衣。

“唔——”托尼挥舞着手臂想要赶跑对方，但小男孩才不会轻易放弃，那些温存都变为了荷尔蒙碰撞的导火索。

“把自己交给我吧，托尼，不用想以后。”彼得在他耳廓之间吐息，有如吸血鬼蛊惑猎物。“我会让你快乐，我会保护你……”

而托尼正如那些上钩的人类，在这样的攻势下彻底沉沦。

-

这天晚上，所有人都被告知不许去神盾大厦的第七层。当然，是娜塔莎发现的。

-TBC


	7. Chapter 7

“早安，你看上去像是跟十二个超模大战了一夜。”科林顿在托尼青着眼圈走进练音室时说道。

“闭嘴，小鸟。”托尼打了个大大的哈欠，这让他的回答毫无震慑力，只是让对方笑得更大声。

“Wow,不会是真的吧？”

“什么真的？”

“你跟那个男孩——”

“不是真的。”托尼飞速地说。

“那就是真的。”科林顿拍拍他的肩“别想骗我，已婚老男人完全看得出你经历了什么。”

“那还真是多谢关心了。”托尼甩开他径直走到话筒边，“今天不许有人提到任何彼得或是帕克。”

结果是布鲁斯跟史蒂夫也忍不住笑出声了。

-

对于前一天晚上刚刚亲密接触过，第二天对方又消失这样的事件，彼得已经有了心理准备。后半夜他们去了托尼在公司的房间，他把托尼按在满床的乐谱上，从背后抱着他做。米色的纸张可以很容易被留下痕迹，就像对方的臀肉，轻轻一抓就会留下指痕。托尼一边告诉他不要弄乱乐谱，一边只能徒劳地握紧手边的纸张，在极度的羞耻与快感中射上自己的创作。彼得其实有点后悔让托尼哭得那么伤心的，就好像对方心底唯一神圣的东西也被玷污了一般，但一想到以后托尼写歌时或许就会想到自己，便觉实在是值得。虽然戴起兜帽溜出公司的时候有点丢人，不过如果有人看得到他口罩下的脸，就会知道这只小狼狗满脸都是心满意足的笑容。

彼得整个早上都心情愉悦，地铁上给一位孕妇让了坐，回家路上还救助了一只被困在房顶的猫咪。回家面对梅的质问，他只说去内德家拼乐高死星不小心通宵了。这样的愉快在口袋里的手机响起来时变为了惊恐。

“Dude,你昨晚去哪了？我打了好几个电话都不接。”内德的音量在安静的室内分毫不落地传入梅的耳朵。彼得心虚地对着梅一笑，握紧电话躲到卫生间去。

“嘘嘘嘘，你小点声，我刚刚回家。”

“夜不归宿？天哪彼得，你才进入娱乐圈两周就堕落了！”

“不不不，我只是去见了斯塔克先生——”

“什么，你睡了托尼·斯塔克？！”

“Met!Not made!”

“伙计，你可骗不了我。”内德抱着碎了一地的积木说：“没有人会拒绝死星，除非他去做了更感兴趣的事。而斯塔克就是你更感兴趣的事。”

彼得已经无力纠正对方天马行空的双关语了，更何况他说的是真的。

“你知道吗？因为你这个电话，梅可能要杀死我。”

-

“所以你们又做了？”梅在客厅悠闲地喝着茶。彼得出来以后垂着脑袋坐在她对面。“对不起，我知道我没有听你的话不跟他接触，但这次是斯塔克先生的经纪人叫我去的。”

“我想她一定没料到你做了这事。”梅一针见血地指出这一点。

“嗯，我也没想到……Damn!一看到他我就是该死地控制不住自己。”彼得像任何犯了错的孩子一样，在家长面前严厉检讨自己，以求得到宽恕。但梅接下来的话让他目瞪口呆。

“所以他没拒绝你，又一次地。”

“呃，是这样……不过他两次都哭了来着。”彼得摸着没有胡茬的下巴思索着。

并不想听晚辈上床细节的梅忍住想要用手指教育一下彼得耳朵的冲动，道：“既然已经发生了，不如顺着他来。我意思是，他没有拒绝说明他并不讨厌你，所以你还有机会。”

彼得在这句话之后大脑完全卡死，大概愣了好几秒才结结巴巴地问：“机会？什么机会？”

“笨死你算了。”梅决心再也不管这事，她已经尽力了。

彼得这才在后知后觉的喜悦中明白过来。梅的意思是，他有机会让对方也喜欢自己。

-

托尼现在完全后悔招惹彼得了。且不论对方那旺盛地像是没有尽头的精力，只是一天从早到晚的短信轰炸就够他受的。他不知道怎么描述他们之间这种关系，首先绝对算不上恋人，毕竟他一直没有回应对方的追求，只是总忍不住去怀念跟他相处的细节，而他们的相处基本限于床笫之间……可若说是炮友也不太贴切，彼得明确表明了心意，一直用那种仿佛初生的小奶狗的热情围着他转。托尼唾弃总是被对方三言两语就撩上床的自己，这算什么？彼得想要的绝对不止这个，他明明清楚自己无法作出回应，却依然享受着对方给予的一切。因此每次这样的清晨，他一面回味着在床上的细节，一面怒气冲冲地冲进公司或练音室，企图将杂乱的思绪赶出脑海。久而久之，托尼的朋友基本都知道了这件事。

-

在托尼的朋友们看来，他绝对不是那种会被某个人束缚住的类型。乐队成立的十年间托尼跟半个娱乐圈的人传过绯闻，但只有他们最清楚：别说作风差，托尼几乎算得上是禁欲了。之前也有过不少面容姣好的男男女女对他表示过好感，但托尼一概以没空这样过于诚实且敷衍的理由拒绝。科林顿称呼他为音痴，是因为音乐之外的时候他的自理能力堪忧，甚至需要一位管家照顾日常起居，但自从与父亲闹翻，他也没再回过家，也就没有管家，只是在他三百平方的住宅里占用一小块地方生活。

“你也许真的需要一个人照顾你。”娜塔莎在某天接下工作之外的，熨烫衬衫的任务时这样说。

“我觉得爱情或婚姻应该是平等的，我不能因为别人爱我就要求他照顾我。”托尼一如既往没有把这话当回事，“再说了，这怎么说也有些丢人。”

“所以你也知道丢人。”娜塔莎没忍住翻了个白眼。

-

这天托尼一如既往地叫了高糖的甜甜圈外卖，嘴里咬着半块芝士汉堡，在乐谱上记录灵感。其实他专注起来跟平时那个插科打诨的样子是不一样的，若是彼得可能会说他是严肃的音乐人，不过对托尼来说这一切出自兴趣，当然也就没有那么苦不堪言。只是今天他写着写着总觉得哪里不对，却又说不出个所以然来，直到在琴键上敲出写好的一段流畅的乐曲，他才觉出有哪里不对。

这不是他的风格，完全不是，简直充满了小女生的粉红泡泡。托尼撕了乐谱重新开始构思，可是这天他仿佛中了邪，无论如何也发挥不出“正常”水平。托尼生气地喝掉变成常温的可乐，开始思考他的事业是不是到了尽头。

手机铃声忽然中断了他的所有思绪。不用看就知道，只有彼得会这时候打给他。托尼没好气地接上电话。

“嗨托尼！”电话那头的青少年明显激动过头。

“听着，我今天很不高兴，如果你还要继续说那些恶心巴拉的句子我就直接挂掉。”托尼说出口才觉得这话有些伤人，却不好收回，在自己家纠结住眉头。彼得今天却显得很高兴，没有因为他的话而打击热情。

“噢，我想告诉你，明天《星球大战》的新电影就上了，我这恰好有两张票。”彼得兴冲冲地说：“我能请你一起看吗？”

托尼在听到星球大战的时候就开始皱眉，就好像突然有人邀请你重温天线宝宝，对他来说这是太久远的回忆了。但是不知道怎么的，他想说出口的拒绝成了一句询问。

“《星战》居然拍了新电影？”

“对啊，你怎么可能不知道！也对他们从来不换主题曲也就不会邀请你……不对这不重要，总之你想过来吗？我还要送你一样东西，你一定会喜欢的。”

“呃，我得问问Net那天的行程安排，你知道我在写新专辑……”

“就是这周五，我已经问过她了，你那天没有通告。”彼得就差摇尾巴了，只是苦于电话那头的托尼看不到而已。

“……Alright.”托尼觉得让追求者知道经纪人电话真是个糟糕的主意，就像知道了媒人电话似的。

-

挂掉电话的那刻，托尼看到自己满是粉红泡泡的乐谱，突然有些明白问题出在哪里了。他该死的开始接受彼得了，各种意义上。

 

-TBC


	8. Chapter 8

我一定是疯了。托尼在镜子前精心修剪胡须，在衣帽间挑选了半天衣服，在车库找了辆不那么显眼的车，乃至最后出门前又匆匆上楼，从床头柜拿了几个避孕套和迷你装的润滑剂时，脑子里不断重复着这句话。最后他只得告诉自己，这是为了确保万无一失，他可不想在脏兮兮的影院卫生间来一次无套性爱。距离约定的时间还有不到半小时，他驱车前往平时最不乐意去的市中心，拥挤的车流让行驶变得缓慢。

托尼不免有些着急，想到那个男孩或许早就等在那了，便希望汽车可以飞起来，最好越过这些沙丁鱼罐头似的铁皮盒子，到另一个挤满铁皮盒子和沙丁鱼的街道，然后他就可以见到最想见的那条沙丁鱼。

飞起来……托尼眼前一亮，灵感女神在不经意间造访，他忽然有了新歌的主意。

 

彼得戴着口罩和兜帽，在人来人往的影院门口抱着一个巨大的礼盒，看到的就是飞奔过来的托尼。这一幕太过于梦幻，即使在梦里也不敢想象，但它切切实实地发生了。托尼把车停在路边就一路跑过来，他得赶紧找个东西把灵感记录下来，然后在约定的地点，他结结实实地撞到了彼得怀里。

“哇哇哇斯塔克先生，电影还没开始呢！”彼得被他撞得踉踉跄跄后退几步，托尼目光如炬地盯着他。

“你有纸笔吗？”

“啊？我……”

“你有纸笔吗？”他又拽住另一个行人问。彼得一下子想到，他一定是有了什么灵感，于是大力把他往影院门口的售票处拉扯。

“你好，我想借一下纸笔。”彼得拉下口罩，不好意思地对检票员笑笑。

 

这可跟他想象的约会不一样。彼得看看手表，距离电影开场不到五分钟了，托尼极其快速地在纸上记录着什么，一会皱紧眉头咬着笔杆，一会又舒展开眉毛。好在他买的是情侣座，隔间可以很好地隔绝开人们打量的目光，不过在影厅光线逐渐暗淡下去，最后完全变黑的时候，彼得还是鼓起勇气一把夺过纸张。

“你不能再写了，”彼得压低声音说，“为你的眼睛着想。”

“我马上就写完了！”托尼孩子气地伸手想要夺回纸张，彼得则将它举到身体另一侧，托尼怎么也够不着，简直像是两个小孩在过家家。最后一次托尼试图够到自己的草稿时，彼得只得一手按住他的后脑勺，用一个吻封住他。

经典的前奏响起时，托尼放弃了挣扎，闭起眼陷于这个极其霸道的吻中。彼得脸色红红地松开他，替他戴上3D眼镜。

“Just you and me.”

 

整个观影过程中托尼都一反常态地安静，彼得一直企图与他多一些肢体接触，比如摩挲着手背或是让他脑袋靠在自己肩上。托尼在那个吻之后就好像变了个人，任由他动手动脚，只是在对方把手伸进T恤下摆的时候才提出抗议。电影倒是一如既往地不错，只是谁也没有心思认真看。

托尼脑袋乱糟糟的，许多事纷至沓来，新专辑的压力、年轻时的几段有始无终的恋情、对彼得暧昧的态度，还有比赛……而眼下他像个普通人一样坐在影院包厢，靠在比自己小二十几岁的年轻新星身上，这一切都太过诡异而真实。斯塔克怎么会心动呢，怎么会对自己的学员心动呢，怎么可以心动呢？

 

“所以你说要送给我什么东西？”散场的时候托尼问他，试图打破沉默。彼得这次想起来什么似的，从座位底下费力地拽出来一个大箱子。

“你打开看看就知道了。”

托尼扯开那些彩色的丝带，掀开盖子，一个灰色的，圆滚滚的东西占据了整个箱子。

“……这是一个死星模型？”

“是的，”彼得小心翼翼地观察着他的脸色，“我跟好哥们花了好多天才拼成的，用了几千块积木。”

“你这个……又宅又缠人的小笨蛋，”托尼合上盖子，“你以为我是喜欢电影吗？我只是想跟你看场电影。”

“托尼……”彼得半张着嘴，对方的话他能完全听明白，可是暗含在里面的意思却让他不敢确认。

“你也喜欢我，对吗？你接受我了？”

“别想多，只是想多蹭点你家的苹果派。”托尼不自在地摸摸耳朵，试图把一丝绯红抹去，却让红晕扩赛地更厉害了。

“都给你，苹果派都是你的。”彼得一下下用力抱紧他，“我也是你的。”

好吧，好吧。托尼想，先试试也不错，也许以后不用叫外卖了。然后他想到跟娜塔莎那个关于爱情与照顾的简短辩论，不禁为自己的口是心非笑出声。

 

“别在这，彼得……”托尼半推半就地被年轻人压在洗手间隔间，门外时时刻刻都有人进出，他一个公众人物却在公共场所做这种事。

彼得熟练地解着他的长裤，压低了声音道：“你别出声就不会有人知道。”他略带冰凉的手指伸进高热的股缝，刺激地托尼夹紧了他，只好捂着自己的嘴接受这场躲不掉的性事。他突然想起西装口袋里有避孕套和润滑液，外套正挂在手边，他一面咬紧牙忍住指节在体内抽送的异样，一面摸索着从口袋里拿出东西。

“戴套……”托尼觉得前几次都太大意了，他倒不怀疑彼得之前是那种派对青年，只是看在上帝的份上，这里实在脏得可怕。托尼觉得自己的噩梦马上就成真了，因为彼得把他手里的一串东西丢进了纸篓，还更过分地贴着他的臀肉磨蹭胯部。

“我不喜欢隔着东西感受你，”彼得用他惯常的，令人难以招架的耳语说：“我也希望你感受我深一点。放心，我很健康。”他挤了很多润滑液在托尼的股缝，然后就释放出自己的性器，对准入口直直插入。

“嘶——”即使有润滑也不能马上适应的可观尺寸，一进入就把内壁撕扯着撑开，托尼靠着卫生间隔间死死咬住自己的手掌，以免过多的痛爽惹出令人遐想的呻吟。彼得总是不喜欢讲究技巧，凭借先天优势却能一次次操上他的敏感点，托尼没两下就软成一滩泥。

“我上次，把你从另一个卫生间救出来的时候，就想这么做了。”彼得按着他的臀部抽送自己，“把你压在这里干，让你不敢发出声音，却射得一塌糊涂。”

“唔——唔——”彼得诱导性的话让托尼更加动情，门外就是毫不知情的普通民众，门内一代乐坛传奇在压抑低泣。面对随时会有人发现的刺激，他比往常还要敏感数倍，每一次摩擦都激出一层肉浪。他发誓一定有人听得到肉体交合发出的淫靡拍打声。悄然挺立的前端在隔间门板上磨蹭，身后敏感点也被不断戳刺，他很快就要到了。

彼得却在这时拉开他咬上牙印的手掌，重重一顶，托尼抑制不住发出一声哀叫，内壁一阵紧缩，竟是生生被干射。彼得在高潮的甬道内又重重顶弄了几下，一口咬上他的左肩，把精液悉数播撒在他体内。

“我们好像两个见面就为了来一发的离异夫妇。”彼得小声开着玩笑，让自己滑出他体内。托尼则脱力地靠在门板上，用尽力气瞪了他一眼。

 

有了这样一次被托尼称作是“毫无下限与廉耻心”的性爱经历，后面的事就不那么突兀了。从电影院出来托尼就把彼得带回自己家，后者就在他偶像生活的任何地方与他做爱。厨房，客厅，浴室，衣橱，甚至阳台，彼得把所有姿势做了个遍。对他来说，满心的喜欢只能用这种方式不断宣泄，对托尼来说，则是久违地愿意把自己完完全全交给什么人。

于是，在彼得进入全国五强成为瞩目的焦点之时，他与导师托尼的地下恋情也开始秘密进行。

-TBC


	9. Chapter 9

无论多少暗流涌动，娱乐圈表面依然风平浪静，美国全能秀的决赛还是如期而至。圈内人已经多多少少知道了彼得跟托尼的关系，这影响到了最终评分。赛前彼得听说主办方已经内定了自己是第二，为他跟托尼的绯闻避嫌。彼得觉得这毫无道理，不论自己跟托尼的关系如何，比赛中他从来不会有私心，该批评的地方照批评不误，而三位主要评审的意见，对占决定性票数的大众投票有至关重要的作用。  
这时他想到刚刚进入全国赛的时候，自己也跟托尼有过潜规则的传闻，而那时托尼是怎么说的呢？  
“你一定要拿出实力来证明给他们看。”  
彼得深呼吸一口气。是了，只有实力才能最终决定一切。他一直表现地很好，这次也会一样好。

舞台灯光渐暗。这是整场比赛的高潮之一，人气选手彼得要挑战芭蕾舞剧。不同于传统意义上的芭蕾舞剧，这台短剧的所有动作都是原创新编，而且他不但要跳，还要唱。这种考验唱跳功力与表演天赋的舞剧还从未有人在选秀的舞台上挑战过，这是一次豪赌：成功，拿下第一毫无疑问；失败，或许无缘三强。  
首先走出来的是伴舞的女演员。彼得的剧是对传统芭蕾舞剧《天鹅湖》的致敬，雌性天鹅在水面上左顾右盼，期待雄天鹅的出现。彼得扮演的雄天鹅一出现就获得一片喝彩，他灵活的身形将优美的天鹅演绎地淋漓尽致。然后他唱起求偶的情歌，围绕相中的天鹅跳舞，雌性天鹅由一开始的抗拒逐渐变为好奇，与雄天鹅在水草间捉迷藏。当她被找到的那刻，终于接受了雄天鹅的心意，与他合跳最后一节舞。  
托尼心情复杂地看着台上那个愈来愈成熟的身影。这是他看着成长起来的一颗新星，从他表演完舞剧的那刻起，他就不再是自己一个人的彼得，很多人会觊觎着涉世未深的少年。他一直在等着这一刻，待他羽翼完全丰满的时候，可以独当一面的时候，自己就算了了一桩心愿，可他想不到自己却无法抽身离去。  
“你赢了，彼得·帕克。”托尼不用听那些欢呼就知道最终结果是什么了，“现在你值得拥有我。”

 

***  
【In deep!】

闪光灯咔嚓咔嚓地渐次响起。反光板下的人们画着精致的妆容，都穿着GIVENCHY当季新款时装。这是The Avengers乐队最新专辑《Escape》宣传的第一步——拍摄杂志内页。  
“新专辑一改往日沉闷硬核的曲风，基调透明积极，唱出了都市人渴望从城市的水泥森林里逃脱，向往无垠太空与精神自由的迫切呐喊。因此在服装的选择上，乐队成员也一改过去一丝不苟的西装三件套，选用了具有科技感的半透明面料。  
托尼穿着网纱印花T与黑色刺绣外套高调出镜；史蒂夫只穿着白蕾丝衬衫，为人称道的胸肌在睫毛蕾丝的边缘若隐若现；科林顿一身黑灰印花的缎面衬衫配合同款领带，纽扣与领带随意敞开，把野性的荷尔蒙挥发到极致；布鲁斯则在白网纱T恤外面简单披着乳白斜裁披风，半是正经半是不羁……”  
“把‘精神自由’改一下，改成‘情感自由’。”托尼合上资料，交给杂志社的编辑。  
“情感自由？我们一般不这么说。”女编辑若有所思地看着那几个字。  
托尼摊手：“是我写的歌，就这么改，相信我。”  
“你觉得都市人情感不自由吗？”女编辑透过厚厚的镜片饶有兴致地问。  
“至少对我来说是这样。”托尼起身把拍摄用的服装交给她，“给，现在时尚圈的审美真见鬼。”

完成了拍摄工作，托尼跟朋友们简单地告了别，一丝笑意渐渐浮现在他脸上。想到一个人正在家中等他，托尼就恨不得立即飞回去，就像他专辑里写的那样。结果他刚出摄影棚到一个拐角，什么人突然从角落里窜出，一把将他拽到旁边，不由分说就吻住了他。托尼的惊慌在闻到熟悉的体香后化为了惊喜，与那人吻得难舍难分，就在随时会有人经过的楼道拐角。  
“Surprise.”彼得吻够了就笑嘻嘻地松开他，托尼可疑地脸红着，若无其事地理理衣领，“你怎么跑过来了？”  
“录影提前结束了，又想你。”彼得把鼻尖埋进他衣领用力嗅嗅，“今天好帅，能请你吃个饭吗？”  
“Wow，有备而来啊，”托尼推开他的脑袋，在有人经过的时候。两个人都不自然地退后半步，与对方拉开距离。  
“所以今天是什么日子？”  
“没什么，”彼得用口型说着，“只是爱你的又一天。”

这家餐厅私密性很好，是大多业内人士的不二选择。托尼不是第一次来这里，但经过几年变化这里的装潢改了很多，听说老板也换了人。彼得在众目睽睽之下拉着他的手走进提前订好的包厢，托尼发誓自己看到了好几个老熟人与他们的情人，大家经过时只交换一个心照不宣的笑容，这让托尼觉得安心了许多。在烛台昏暗的光线下，人们看不大清别人的脸，但彼得在黑暗中也能描摹出托尼的轮廓，无论走到何处，他似乎总是自带光源。  
托尼只觉得握紧他的手坚实有力。这个少年已经在短短几个月内征服了自己和大半个娱乐圈，拿下美国全能秀的冠军，签约了托尼所在的神盾娱乐公司，也是全美最大的娱乐公司之一，可谓前途无量。  
方桌上摆着餐具，鲜花与烛台，侍者为他们拉开椅子递上菜单。托尼盯着价目表，有些疑惑彼得怎么会选择这个价位的餐厅，他决定等下悄悄去结账。  
“也许你知道，前三都有一笔奖金，”彼得似乎看出了他的疑虑，“而我是冠军。”  
“知道，这笔费用还是我跟弗瑞老总申请的。”托尼得意地挑挑眉，“等你第一部新电影杀青拿到报酬再谈请我吃饭的问题，Kid.”  
“你不能总是不让我结账，”彼得涨红了脸，“我也是有报酬的，只是不如你多而已，这让我觉得像是在被你包养。”  
“你确定？”托尼放下菜单，扳着指头数数：“每天早晨6点，你比我爸的老管家贾维斯起得还准时，洗了澡就下楼买新鲜鸡蛋和蔬菜做三明治面包，”  
“这有什么——”  
“七点你做好早餐把自己洗得干干净净，上床陪我继续睡，咖啡喝和牛奶在壶里保温，这样我醒来温度刚刚好。”  
“呃是这样——”  
“刷牙，你给我挤牙膏；洗澡，你给我吹头发；有时候我没睡醒，你就喂我吃饭，好像我已经成了半身不遂的老家伙。”  
“当然不是——”  
“还要我继续说下去吗？你再想想是谁包养谁的问题。”托尼说完，满意地看到彼得陷入对人生的怀疑之中，愉快地按自己的喜好点了很多包含芝士的料理。今天又是美好的一天。  
“你觉得我做得太多了吗？”彼得挠着下巴紧锁眉头，“可是我愿意做这些啊。”  
“我母亲都没有这样照顾过我，傻彼得。”托尼明白这个青年只是对自己用情太深了，他由一开始的享受渐渐变为惶恐不安。他逐渐习惯了彼得对自己无微不至的照顾，这让他担心，自己会再也离不开对方。  
“我意思是，你也有自己的事，我能照顾好自己。”  
“得了吧，上次我去录真人秀走了两天，你知道我回来的时候家里是什么样吗？真搞不懂你是怎么在短短两天里把家里搞得那么乱的——”  
“那是有理由的，我告诉过你，朋友来家里开Party——”  
“那也不是你完全对遍地垃圾无动于衷的理由！”彼得深吸一口气，“好了，我们晚点再讨论关于你不想我行使情侣义务的事，现在先吃饭，什么也别想。”  
托尼尾椎窜起一股电流。“晚点”讨论意味着什么，他太清楚了，早有记忆的身体已经先他一步作出了反应。  
“你不能总是企图用上床说服我！”  
“但你每次都会被说服。”小狼狗露出獠牙，对着猎物得意一笑，今天的辩论依然以肉食动物的胜利告终。

与此同时，一张在楼道拥吻的照片被发送到托尼的个人终端。  
“如果不想这张照片出现在明天的早报上，明晚老地方见。”


	10. Chapter 10

托尼失眠了一整夜。面对彼得，无数次他想脱口而出“我被威胁了”，却不想把对方牵扯进来。他有理由相信这个陌生号码是基里安，他想了很多“老地方”，那些与他作出约定的对象都不是会作出威胁他这种事的人，那就只有基里安了。他就知道，对方不会善罢甘休。这次千万不能让彼得知道，上一次他已经引起了这个相当有权势的大佬注意，如果再把他牵扯进来不会有好下场。  
托尼左思右想，总觉得不能轻易妥协。这个号码完全陌生，发送的内容也模棱两可，如果自己假装想不起来这个人是谁，那也不能说是他的错。抱着侥幸的态度他在清晨浅浅睡着，直到彼得将他叫醒。  
“早安亲爱的。”彼得一如既往地用早安吻唤醒他，“早餐做好了，你想先洗个澡吗？”  
“好困……”托尼打了个大大的哈欠，看了眼墙上的挂钟，“还不到九点……让我再睡会……”  
“托尼……”彼得半是无奈半是宠溺地抚摸他的额头，“你昨晚吃完饭就心神不宁，我可什么都没做啊，怎么会困成这样？”  
回答他的是托尼变得均匀的呼吸声。彼得耸耸肩，随手点开社交软件浏览，靠在床头等他醒来一起用餐。一条发送者为“黑曜娱乐”官方号的消息引起了他的注意。  
“明天见！”  
配图是一张剪影，彼得一眼就认出，那剪影正是托尼的侧脸。  
“呃……托尼，你要不要看看这个？”彼得把他摇醒。  
“什么啊……”托尼半眯着眼看着凑近眼前的屏幕，三秒后，从床上一跃而起。  
“黑曜娱乐？！”刚刚放松的心情一下子跌入谷底。他就知道，基里安一定会确保自己落入圈套……  
“那是什么？”彼得对于各种公司的名字还不太分得清，都是些什么什么娱乐公司。  
“全美最知名的狗仔公司，以挖掘明星私生活为生，老板萨诺斯是个只认钱的混蛋。”托尼烦躁地抓着自己的头发，“他们倒是从来没对我有什么想法，毕竟我的消息观众都看腻了，这次一定是非常惊爆的消息，才会引起他们的兴趣……”  
“托尼，你做了什么吗？”彼得按着他的脑袋试图让对方冷静下来，“告诉我，我们一起想办法。”  
“我不知道……”托尼咬咬牙看向彼得，露出一个脆弱的表情，“我什么也没做，彼得，我几乎每天都跟你在一起，你知道的。”  
“会不会是有人发现了我们的关系？”彼得一边安抚他一边飞速思考着。  
托尼心尖抖了抖，这个青年太聪明了，他现在想瞒着对方是否明智，但他必须这么做，他的名声早就烂透了，但彼得才进入这个行业，有着大好前程，他绝不能让对方毁在自己手上。  
“不可能，我们很小心。”托尼挤出一个笑容，“我去让Nat跟黑曜公司的人联系，看能不能把消息买下来。”

“你好，黑曜娱乐公司，”萨诺斯点开免提，坐在自己电脑前磨着刚剪好的指甲，“业务繁忙有事说事没事再见。”  
“你好，我是神盾娱乐公司的经纪人。”娜塔莎保持着得体的礼貌语气，“关于贵公司今天上午发布的——”  
“哦，斯塔克的事啊，这个公关不了。”  
“对方卖消息给你出了多少钱，我们愿意出双倍。”电话那头的经纪人恨不得把手中的听筒捏碎。这个萨诺斯，没有哪个经纪公司乐意跟他打交道，为人古怪又冥顽不灵，而且对他们一点不客气。  
“不是，你没理解‘公关不了’的意思，”萨诺斯抓起话筒，“这不是多少钱的事，是我不能惹人家的意思。”  
“要知道，得罪全美最大的娱乐公司对你们同样没好处。”  
“噗嗤，”萨诺斯忍不住笑出声，“娱乐算什么，资本面前哪有你们说话的资格，你公司没有赞助商能正常运转吗？”  
“所以还是钱的问题，”娜塔莎已经把手底下纸捏烂了，“开个价吧。”  
“不是我不想赚这钱，真办不了。”萨诺斯挂电话前想了想，还是说：“比你权势更大的人要搞他，我们只是拿钱办事。”  
电话那头变为了忙音，娜塔莎若有所思地合上听筒，萨诺斯最后那句话十分耐人寻味。

夜里八点。托尼一个人走在变得冷清的街道上，冷风吹得他裹紧外套。他没开手机，也没开车，让计程车停在两个街区外的地方。他知道进入这条街一举一动都有人监视，只等他自投罗网。  
不出所料，酒店大门自动为他打开，侍者直接带他上了电梯。之前的猜测全部成立，托尼不用想都知道，监视器那头的男人是一幅怎样得意的嘴脸了。  
电梯一直上到顶层，门一打开便是豪华套房内部，侍者请托尼走出电梯，就合上电梯门离去。  
“这电梯需要从上面输入密码才能运行。”一个声音出现在他身后。托尼转身，看到基里安向他走来，下意识后退，直到对方越过他在电梯旁输入密码，显示楼层的数字这才开始滚动。  
“Great，这样就不会有人来救我了。”托尼越过他打量着这间豪华过分的房间，“怎么，你是把宫殿搬上来了吗？你是摩洛哥王子，家里有王位要继承？”  
“托尼，不用试图激怒我，现在是我此生最愉快的时刻了，”基里安脚步紧随着他，“这本是我为你准备的，如果你肯接受我的追求，这里将会是我们的天堂。”  
“噢，金屋藏娇，所以你还是以为自己活在古代，”托尼随手拿起一个看起来就价值不菲的玉摆件，透过水晶灯观察它透亮的躯体。“再美的东西落在混蛋手里，也不过是可以随手把玩的玩物而已。”  
“但只有我可以。”基里安一把拽过他的衣领，玉摆件掉落地毯上碎成两瓣也不在意。“你跟那个男孩做过了，是吗？”  
“……没有。”托尼艰难地呼吸着对方身上浓重的烟草气息，“你看到的都不是真的。”  
“托尼，我太嫉妒了，”基里安眼睛发红，“自身难保的时候，你居然还在为那个男孩开脱。”  
“Please...别公布消息，我可以答应你的任何请求。”托尼眼里只剩绝望，“他还年轻。”

彼得这天下午突然被叫去为公司拍一组写真，本来他计划好今晚要陪托尼，想办法联系黑曜公司作最后努力。眼看时间越来越晚，他心急如焚，偏偏往常五点多就可以完成的拍摄因为设备故障拖到了六点多。他一结束拍摄顾不得换衣服，先给托尼打了个电话，想不到他关机。回到家发现冷清的屋子，彼得觉得天要塌了。托尼一定是发生了什么，甚至可能被绑架。  
他又打给托尼打了几个电话，对方一直关机，不得已他只好打给内德。内德擅长程序，高中就黑进过宿舍系统改门禁，说不定可以帮他找到托尼。

 

跟萨诺斯挂了电话之后，娜塔莎就一直在思考最后那句话的意思。“比你权势更大的人”……  
听起来像是公司内部的什么人。这个猜测让她不寒而栗的同时又有了一线希望，在公司庞大的数据库里开始检索文件。得益于年轻时在军部的工作经验，那些密码与逻辑陷阱在她眼里形同虚设，到傍晚的时候，她找到一份加密文件。

531号文件  
合同内容：甲方以五百万美元的价格售出The Avengers成员托尼·斯塔克与艺人彼得·帕克的新闻通稿（见附录），乙方应于三日内将该稿件发出。若乙方违反，甲方有权收回乙方对该稿件的独家使用权，若甲方违反，则需付违约金100万美元，签字生效。  
20xx年x月x日  
甲方：神盾娱乐股份有限公司（盖章）  
乙方：黑曜娱乐（盖章）  
公证人：XXX  
附录：新闻通稿内容（略）


	11. Chapter 11

娜塔莎目瞪口呆地看完了文件的全部内容。这不可能，公司高层在她不知道的情况下卖掉了自己的艺人，这是什么情况？难道托尼之前那些绯闻都是公司设计好的人设？娜塔莎不敢相信自己的眼睛，又在内网里找了一会儿，发现另外几个加密文件，越看心底越冰凉。难怪……这都是串通好的啊。  
娜塔莎立即把文件复制到自己的U盘上，还复制了一份纸质版，抹除浏览痕迹后打给托尼。打了几次都是关机，不得已她只好打给彼得。  
“听着，我想我知道托尼去哪了。”

内德黑进了托尼的手机运营商，调出他所有的通话记录与短信记录，于是彼得也看到了那条短信。再联想从昨晚到现在托尼的种种异常举动，彼得可以断定，为了不让那张照片公开自己前途受损，托尼一定是去见某个人了。只是他对托尼的交友圈子了解有限，完全不清楚这个“老地方”是跟谁的约定，又究竟是在哪。他现在为昨天冲动地去找托尼后悔不已，如果不是他那么大胆，托尼就不会受到威胁，不会……  
最绝望的时候，他接到了娜塔莎的电话。

事实解释起来其实很简单，基里安作为赞助商与神盾合作时就提出来，要把托尼的新闻动态掌握在他那里。当时正是公司比较艰难的阶段，只有The Avengers组合能赚钱，当时的上层就答应了这一要求。弗瑞继任后一直想改变自家艺人的形象在赞助商的包装下越来越差的事实，却无法改变早就签订好的合同，或者支付起数额庞大的违约金。因此第一次事件后托尼要求取消与基里安的合作，弗瑞拒绝了，不是不想，是不能把最火乐队的主唱未来压在这个上面。当然他想不到这背后的隐情，只当托尼知道了合同的内容，如果一切早些说清，一切也不会到现在火烧眉毛的时候才显露出来。  
“那么我们能怎么办？这些合同的违约金不是我们支付的起的。”彼得绝望了。他曾以为一切都可以用正义来宣判，却不想在娱乐圈这个大染缸中，任何人的任何行为都身不由己。托尼一定也是知道扳倒基里安毫无胜算，才会选择牺牲自己吧……  
“不一定要改变合同，”娜塔莎露出一个冷峻的笑容，“现在合同在我们手上，一旦公布开，你觉得谁会更倒霉？”  
“你意思是，我们也用舆论威胁他？”彼得想了想，又垂头丧气起来，“不行，这样公司也会受牵连，毕竟那些合同不是以个人名义而是以公司名义签订的。”  
“曝光这个消息的我也是公司内部人员，舆论只会怪在高层头上，怪不到我们的艺人。”从军的优良素质在这时体现出来，娜塔莎冷静地折断一根钢笔。  
“敢动我的艺人，我要他身败名裂。”  
“如果你公布后他又公布那张照片，不是两败俱伤吗？”  
“所以我们需要一个切实能威胁到他的人，让他知道我们的决心，从此放弃对托尼的想法。”  
“这个人就是我。”彼得明白自己要怎么做了。

基里安心情大好地穿着浴袍，在沙发上喝着红酒。浴室里传来令他安心的水声。过了今晚，之前做的所有努力都会得到回报。水声停了，他默不作声地注视着浴室门口，等着托尼从里面出来。  
门很快就开了，只是走出来的却不是他想见的那个人。  
“你又是怎么进来的？”基里安摔碎了酒杯，看着把爱人护在身后的青年，而青年只是一如既往地对着他冷笑。  
“你该把楼梯锁了的。”  
“小子，我可不怕你。”基里安意味深长地看了眼托尼，“问问你男朋友，看他希望你出现在明天的头版头条吗？”  
“彼得，行不通的……”  
“闭嘴，我们回去再解决你擅做主张的事，”彼得恶狠狠地说着，手臂却抓地他更用力，另一只手甩给基里安一叠纸张。  
“公平一点，既然是赌局，我也要加砝码。”  
“哦？”基里安面色不善地捡起文件，看了几眼就放回桌子上。  
“我不信，你的公司也会为此受牵连，你真的不要大好前程，就不会来救他。”  
“你以为我是为了什么狗屁前程？”彼得忍不住想笑，“真可怜，或许在你这样的人看来，维持虚伪的形象比什么都重要。我做的一切都是为了托尼，你要敢动他，我就把文件发出去，别明天了就现在吧，黄金档滚动播出，我的个人站也会一直挂在首页，网址做好了你要看吗？”  
“……操你的。”基里安陷入狂躁的暴怒，把文件撕得粉碎，尽管他知道对方一定有复制品。  
“你救得了他一次，救得了他两次，以后能每次都救吗？”  
“只要文件在手就可以，我能够给所有认识的人手机里备上一份。”彼得由衷地笑了，“自作孽不可活，现在你该知道了。”

“喂，黑曜娱乐公司，大半夜的有事没事啊？”萨诺斯骂骂咧咧地接上电话。  
“萨诺斯，是我。”基里安瞪着彼得说，“明早的通稿取消了吧。”  
“你这人怎么回事，说取消就取消吗？我话都放出来了，你为别人考虑考虑行不行？！”  
“别说了！就当我单方面撕毁合同，违约金会打给你的。”  
“本来500万的生意现在只有100万，这么大八卦还不让我说，你想憋死我啊——”  
“基里安，”托尼越过揽住自己的彼得上前两步，“电话给我。”  
“托尼，你？”彼得眼睁睁看着托尼拿过电话。  
“通稿照发，内容变成The Avengers乐队巡演，晚点我会让经纪人把通稿给你。至于你们的交易自己商量吧。”  
“巡演？什么巡演？”彼得一头雾水。  
托尼没有回答他，把手机交回基里安手中，首次平静地注视着对方。平心而论，基里安长得不赖，也很有吸引力，只是从一开始就走错了路子。他跟彼得之所以能走到一起，不是因为谁照顾谁或是谁包养谁，而是心灵相吸，会互相为对方考虑，彼此奋不顾身地去解救对方。  
“如果你像个正常人一样追我，也许我会考虑的。”托尼对他挥挥手，按下已经被自己记住的密码，跟彼得一起离开了这间华丽的牢笼。  
基里安崩溃地推倒了满是古董的花架，砸掉目之所及的一切。他彻彻底底地输了，输给了自己。

“所以巡演是怎么回事？”回去的车上，彼得尝试说点什么缓解托尼的心情。托尼手指依然有些颤抖，出来时候衣服也没带，只穿着酒店的浴袍。  
“时代不同了，现在买CD的人不如以前多，所以发新专辑就得到处巡演赚钱。”托尼努力挤出一个微笑，“我也觉得我需要离开纽约一段时间，换换心情。真是糟糕的一天。”  
“托尼，”彼得面容严肃又怜惜地按住他的双肩，“以后你遇到任何事，一定要告诉我，我们一起想办法，好吗？”  
“我……我习惯了自己解决问题……”托尼支支吾吾地不敢看彼得的眼睛。  
“你现在不是一个人了，托尼，你意识到这点了吗？”彼得抬起他的下巴让他看着自己，“娜塔莎为了你敢跟全公司抗衡，我也不在乎我能不能混下去，甚至我的好哥们都冒着风险帮我找你。你从来都不是一个人，以后我也会一直陪着你的。”  
托尼抽抽鼻子，眼眶渐渐红了，他二话不说吻上彼得的唇，双臂紧紧抱着他，对方也以热情回吻。经历了惊险一夜，他们最需要用这个来确认彼此存在了。托尼感到幸福包围地他那样紧，那些孤独的岁月都成了过往，现在拥抱着的才是未来。  
汽车停在路边，车里两人用力撕扯着对方的衣服，飙升的肾上腺素成了催情剂。彼得没怎么费力就把松松垮垮的浴袍剥开，让托尼跨坐在自己两腿之间，自下而上地顶弄他。月色正好，在赤裸的胴体上映出一片光影，彼得着迷地抚摸着手感极佳的火热肉体，由衷感激自己能够站在托尼身边，像现在这样抱他。  
“对不起，彼得……我不会……了……”托尼让快感变成泪水滑落，一下一下地贴近彼得，手心都被自己的汗打湿。  
“我爱你，托尼……”彼得用有力的律动回答他。


	12. Chapter 12

黑色林肯车驶过最繁华的街道，时代广场的大屏幕上，《Escape》的MV在循环播放。彼得透过车窗看了一会，近乎着迷，直到汽车驶离，视线被大厦阻隔，才轻咳一声重新坐好。  
“只是出于对前辈的欣赏。”彼得脸不红心不跳地说。杜米*迷糊地点点头，脸上写满了“我什么也不知道”。  
不说，不听，不知道，是圈里人的行事准则。虽然整个公司的人都知道了他俩的事，但大家只在私底下八卦，也就由着他们这样掩耳盗铃，毕竟事情闹大对谁都没好处。彼得现在还没有专属于自己的经纪人，希尔管着好几位艺人，一些小活动不会陪他出席，杜米则是公司指派的小助理，跟他年纪差不多大。他刚刚入行不久，有些笨手笨脚，但很老实，不该知道的绝对不说，虽然彼得总觉得他可能是真的什么也不知道。  
今天的通告是一档访谈节目。彼得之前跑龙套的一部电影要上映了，本来他的角色根本不在主创之列，但他现在可谓炙手可热，剧组跟节目组自然希望靠他增加收视率。汽车在电视台门口停下，彼得一下车就被工作人员请到了贵宾休息室，化妆师进来替他补妆，杜米则及时递上一瓶水。这档节目的主持人是出了名的言辞犀利，被称为“宗师”，彼得来之前就做好了他会提问有关自己跟托尼绯闻的准备。在休息室他提前见到了这位宗师，而对方正在告诉化妆师为自己涂上蓝色的眼线。  
好Gay.彼得呛了口水，若无其事地上前打招呼。  
“嗨，我是彼得·帕克。”  
“哇哦，看看是谁来了，”宗师上下扫他一眼，惊喜地抱了他一下。“很高兴见到你。”  
“我也是。”彼得僵笑着挪开他放在自己腰上的手。  
“噢孩子，我没别的意思，毕竟你有家室了不是吗。”宗师冲他挤挤眼睛，彼得只觉得天晕地眩，什么家室？！这个人在说什么？虽然这位宗师一向是以古灵精怪的主持风格著称，但想不到对方私下里也是这样满嘴跑火车的性格。他已经想到接下来的访谈有多可怕了。这种担忧在索尔进来时升级。虽然彼得知道导演肯定会来，但他真的想不到，传说中玩票性质的富二代制片人索尔也会来，还这么高这么壮。说真的，他不去演超级英雄都可惜了，或者是迪士尼童话里那些金发碧眼的王子，因为他该死的又高又壮，肌肉快从衬衣里爆出来了，把明明不算单薄的彼得衬托地像个病秧子。更别提可怜的小杜米，在索尔进来时，他瘦小的身子几乎变得透明。  
“您好，索尔先生。”彼得只好又对他打招呼。  
“嗨帕克，你来了。”索尔笑着与他握手，大力拍了拍他的肩膀，彼得觉得自己可能不会长个了。和蔼可亲的索尔也与杜米握了手，而他是真的被拍到了地上。  
好在索尔看上去跟宗师更熟一些，在跟宗师也打了招呼之后，大部分时间都在跟他聊天。彼得让自己与墙壁融为一体，跟杜米坐在一起玩手机游戏。  
事态在主演洛基跟导演兼女主海拉进来时再次升级。索尔像是换了个人，对面容冷淡的洛基大献殷勤，就差在脑门上贴张纸“我在追洛基”了。彼得简直要被对方那带着海盐味道的招牌笑容闪瞎双目，心想你能不能收敛一点不要搞得大家这么尴尬，而海拉却对此习惯了似的，只跟宗师坐在一起讨论美容护肤的问题。  
这个剧组都是Gay,鉴定完毕。  
彼得心痒痒地发短信给托尼：  
——I miss U sooooo much!.>3<  
托尼不一会儿就回了短信，彼得看了看手机，笑容咧到嘴跟。  
——Miss you,too.

 

访谈总算开始了，宗师介绍完电影以后先请出导演和制片人，休息室里只剩彼得和洛基。作为龙套，他与这位经常见面的评委，同时也是影帝的洛基·劳菲森没有对戏机会，因此不知道要聊什么话题。对方看起来也不爱交际，只静静对着灯光翻看杂志。没一会儿工作人员通知他们上场，按惯例主演要走在前面，更何况对方是前辈，但洛基却掀开门帘，一手搭上彼得的肩膀。  
“这是？”彼得受宠若惊又疑惑不解。  
“Boy,得到我的承认可不容易。”洛基唇角微微上扬，带着几分机敏。彼得明白了他的意思：如果与他同时入场，证明自己得到了专业人士的认可，能增加路人好感度。  
彼得感慨地想，洛基优雅又英俊，身为真正的一线明星没有一点架子，又乐于提携新人，难怪索尔会为他着迷。他感激地点点头，与洛基一同走出去，迎接满场的欢呼声与闪光灯。

“这两位一进来，我们的演播室顿时星光熠熠。”宗师夸张地捂着嘴说，“我现在非常激动，要知道我是这位影帝洛基的超级粉丝，你的每部电影我都会去看，是真的。”  
“哦谢谢你，那你一定不能错过这部影片，”洛基马上把重点转移到电影上，“说实话我也参演过不少电影，不过你懂的，有时候你对于剧本或是他们的一些制作水准有些失望，但这部可以说是真正的匠心制作，现在很少有这样扎实的导演，这也是我低薪酬参演这部电影的原因。”  
“我简直迫不及待了，我要买20号的首映票去，”宗师露出向往的神色，突然话锋一转，“我刚刚注意到你说对于一些电影产生过失望？能跟我们讲讲是哪些电影吗？”  
观众跟台上众人都笑了。洛基摊手：“如果我说了有不少人会恨我，所以答案是不。”  
“好吧。”宗师作出一个失望的表情，面对观众说，“我替你们问了，而这就是结果，我尽力了。”这番话又引来一阵笑声。  
“那么我们当然注意到了新朋友，你们最近很喜欢的彼得·帕克，”宗师话锋一转，化着蓝色眼线的双目盯着彼得，“这是你第一次上我的节目，欢迎！终于有年轻小男孩加入了，我受够了这群老油条，真的。”宗师压低声音，然而当然所有人都听得到后半句话，海拉作势掐了他一把，索尔假装离席，然后宗师又极力挽回，这场简短的闹剧才平息。  
“谢谢，事实上这是我第一次上访谈类的节目，感觉很不一样，很有趣。”彼得公式化地说着，面对摄像头露出最灿烂的笑容。  
“是的，如果我没猜错，这应该也是你首次触电*，感想如何？”  
“非常棒，我没有跟那么多优秀的人在一起工作过，这让我备受鼓舞，也学到了很多。”其实彼得只在片场一天，但大家都知道这时候应该怎么说。  
“我真的非常期待你在电影中的表现，因为你在《美国全能秀》的决赛演出真是太惊艳了，我敢说在座的包括电视机前的观众一大半都看了那场比赛，因为你，对吗？”  
“对————”底下的观众极其配合地大声答复。  
“谢谢谢谢，”彼得有些脸红，“没想到大家会那么喜欢那个舞剧，我觉得还有很大提升空间。”  
“不，你知道吗，其实舞蹈不是重点，”海拉突然插嘴道，“在选秀的舞台上，一个男孩，跳了被认为只有女性才会跳的芭蕾舞，还那么棒，这是一种男女平等的号召，你在告诉全世界男孩也能跳好芭蕾，就像女孩也能玩变形金刚，你真的很棒。”  
“是的，我想有不少观众会为此而感动。”宗师也赞同地说着。观众自发开始鼓掌，彼得羞涩地点点头，有几位女观众惊呼可爱，于是大家都笑了。  
“那么彼得，我想问问你，关于前段时间你的一些传闻。”  
“噢，是跟斯塔克先生有关吗？”彼得决定先发制人。

-TBC

【注】  
杜米*：原型即《钢铁侠》系列电影中的机械手Dummy，设定是一个笨手笨脚但很贴心的小助手。  
触电*：一个古早用语，接触电影，参演电影的意思。


	13. Chapter 13

“糟糕，我真的觉得这孩子叫斯塔克先生的时候很有那么点感觉，你们懂的吧？”宗师对观众挤挤眼睛，观众情绪激动了起来，相信节目播出后电视观众也会如此。  
“不不不，真的，我对斯塔克先生非常爱戴，我是他的粉丝，这不是什么秘密，至于别的不过是谣传，我不可能做有损他名誉的事。”彼得急忙辩解道。  
“这话倒是真的，我相信你，”宗师对他笑笑，“不过现在网上有不少人喜欢你们的配对，你知道吗？就是情侣那种配对。”  
“这个我倒是不清楚……”  
“不可能，你们的配对现在特别火，火到什么程度？我这里有一些粉丝作品——”  
“哦等等，你是说那种作品对吧？！我好像不小心看到过，”彼得一脸惊恐，“千万别在这里打开，这档节目不是R级的吧？”  
“没事，我们的节目午夜播出。”宗师坏笑着拿出一张打印出来的图画。  
“噢天哪……”彼得捂着脸，眼睛透过指缝偷偷看那张画。他跟托尼都穿着衣服，但他的身体覆盖在托尼之上，周围是茂密的树丛。彼得的惊恐不完全是假装，因为他们真的玩过一次野战，不过事后托尼因为担惊受怕一整天都没理他。彼得发誓绝对没有人看到他们，但这种仿佛被窥探的作品还是让他面红耳赤。主创们吹着口哨，就连洛基也对他挑眉，更别提宗师和台下沸腾的观众了。彼得发现自己还是太嫩，没想到绯闻的问题没问倒自己，这个倒是让他马上败下阵来。  
“好吧好吧，我认输，粉丝们真的太有想象力了。”彼得露出一个哭笑不得的窘迫表情。  
“我这本来还有别的，不过看起来我们的新朋友真是被吓坏了，就不放出来了。”宗师善解人意地把那张图放回去。“我非常想知道，作为粉丝和学员，当你得知自己与偶像兼导师有这样的配对这样的作品，是一种怎样的心情？”  
这可真是个好问题。彼得握紧拳头，想了几秒，说：“有种打开新世界大门的感觉，说真的我没想过这方面，我所能想象的，与斯塔克先生最深入的交往，也仅限于跟他合作，当然这个目标我也需要好好努力才能达到。我觉得我跟他是完全不一样的人，也还没有站在他身边的资格，所以我一定要快快成长起来。”  
彼得这段话全是实话，因此挑不出一丝破绽，只是“站在他身边”这几个字有歧义。宗师眼底闪过一抹惊讶，似乎看出了点什么，但很快就带头鼓掌，不住地点头，“干得不错，彼得·帕克。偶像也许就是这样激励我们，让我们不断成长，我想你的导师已经为你骄傲了。”

访谈到后面又谈了一些关于电影的问题，到晚上九点终于录制完成。彼得与几位主创交换了名片，至于宗师的名片则是他主动塞进彼得手心的，还对他挤眉弄眼，弄得他浑身不自在。彼得拖着疲惫的身体在车里睡了一觉，路过时代广场时，又看了眼MV。他发自内心地笑出声，为自己对观众的欺骗，因为他等下就要回去与他“爱戴”的斯塔克先生一起睡觉。

 

托尼这段时间筹备演唱会的事也忙得焦头烂额，虽然场地设备等等都是公司负责，但作为每首歌的词作和编曲，他要编排出最合适的演唱顺序，还要跟乐队成员不断练习。  
自从巡演的消息被萨诺斯放出，The Avengers又成为乐坛瞩目的焦点。托尼在一次采访中承认了这件事，也开始紧锣密鼓的筹办。第一站肯定是纽约，接下来还要去华盛顿，洛杉矶，西雅图……他还想去海外巡回几场，虽然这样会花费不少时间精力，但他近两年越来越觉得有些力不从心，想不留遗憾。乐队成员大都有了家人的牵挂，不能像过去那样彻夜玩音乐不眠不休，他的精神也不如年轻时候好了。等巡演结束拿下今年的公告牌，他就打算休息一段时间，跟彼得去度个假之类的。  
最近筹备工作总算接近尾声，第一场演出的时间也定了，托尼才好不容易放松下来。他早早洗了澡换上睡袍在家看电视，等彼得回来。  
彼得最近倒是越来越忙了，常常要出去一整天，回来以后也相当疲惫。托尼这时候总是不那么希望彼得这么火的，这样他就有时间多陪陪自己，而不是去赶那些可有可无的通告。  
“Honey,我回来了。”  
快睡着的时候门口总算传来了声响，托尼听到窸窸窣窣的布料摩擦声，由远及近的脚步声，接着感到身旁床垫陷了下去，熟悉的气息让他迷迷糊糊地仰起脑袋，与情人交换了一个吻。  
“现在几点了？”  
“十点多，抱歉我回来晚了。”  
“唔……先去洗澡，我睡会。”托尼说着又闭上眼睛。彼得心疼地摸摸他的脑袋，知道他这段时间也累坏了，毕竟往常这个点他绝对不会睡着。彼得拿上干净睡衣去了浴室，托尼睁开眼，将睡袍系带解开，露出里面的女式吊带裙。于是在彼得从浴室出来还擦着头发的时候，他留意到床上的托尼穿着低胸的丝绸睡裙，腿上是网眼吊带袜。  
“Holy s——”  
“嘘，只是一个惊喜。”

次日两人都没工作，睡到半中午才起，依偎在床头吃微波炉加热的速食早餐。彼得一边给他递番茄酱一边翻看着文件，托尼时不时瞥两眼。  
“在看剧本？”  
“嗯，索尔担任制片的又一部大制作，”彼得回想起昨天的工作，“本来我也犹豫接哪部，不过昨天接触觉得索尔人不坏，出手也大方。”  
“重点是后半句吧？”托尼促狭地挤挤眼睛，彼得摇头，“当然不是，这个剧本我也挺喜欢的。”  
“说来听听？”  
“是一部文艺科幻片，似乎这么叫？”彼得想了想对托尼解释道：“一次类似天启的那种末日灾难后，地球上只剩下两个人类，一男一女。他们彼此看不顺眼，无法完成亚当和夏娃的任务。”  
“繁衍人类？”  
“对，不过中间发生了很多事，结局当然，他们还是在一起了。”彼得合上剧本，“我觉得它探讨的主题很有意思：在社会消失的情况下，人会怎么做？现在你的一切行为都不受约束，而且也有数不尽的资源可以享用，那时候一些劣根性大概会暴露出来。”  
“小小年纪说什么人类的劣根性，”托尼不赞成地抽走剧本随便翻看，“等你到我这个年纪，经历了足够多的事再说吧。”  
“只是一个猜测，不过电影结局还是爱突破了一切。所以我猜人类最大的弱点就是情感吧。”彼得若有所思地说着。  
“如果真有那一天，就比如只剩我们了，你会怎么做？”托尼仰面看着他，嘴角还沾着红红的酱汁。  
彼得替他舔干净，说：“我大概会把你做到怀孕。”

“纽约的演唱会，你会来吗？”托尼在被吻地气息不稳的时候试图转移注意力。  
“当然，别忘了我可是你的头号粉丝。”彼得在他内裤里摸索。“我会去的，我保证。”  
“所以你最终决定是这部？不考虑《少年杀手》跟《来自曼哈顿》？”托尼在他把自己扒得精光时欲哭无泪地作最后挣扎。  
“是的，我想冲击一下明年的奥斯卡。”  
“天，你野心可不小。”托尼有些惊讶地睁大双眼，旋即被快感的漩涡吞噬。彼得挺进他，将黏腻的吻附着在他的脖颈。  
“当然，我的导师。”  
显然彼得从来都野心勃勃。


	14. Chapter 14

百万片酬的合同于几日后签订好，但直到两个月后订金打入账户，彼得才意识到自己真的成了一名电影演员。但他不太高兴，电影开机时间好巧不巧，跟The Avengers巡演是同一天，他得去加州拍摄，也就没法参与托尼的演唱会了。他不知道要怎么告诉托尼这个，即使是客观因素，对方也一定会很失望。  
为期三个月的拍摄正好也是托尼最忙的时候，突如其来的离别让年轻人手足无措，他从未经历过这样漫长的分别。彼得想了想，戴好口罩走进一家商场。从前这种地方他向来望而却步，但眼下他已有了足够的资本在其中任意挑选。

“这么说我的男孩要做男一号了？”  
彼得回家时，托尼穿着白色的三件套，手里举着一瓶香槟，在布满美食的餐桌旁等着他。他总有办法制造惊喜。彼得想着，快步上前给了他一个拥抱。  
“是的，我要去拍戏了。”  
“嘭”地一声，香槟洒了满地，不过谁也没在意这个。彼得用舌头细细描摹着他口腔的轮廓，与他交换着唾液，背在身后的左手伸到两人之间，递出一个鼓鼓囊囊的袋子。  
“我也有礼物送给你。”  
“不是吧，彼得？”托尼看起来不敢相信，自二人确立关系以来，这是彼得第一次送他礼物。他解开丝带，盒子里躺着一块男士腕表。  
“我要离开三个月，它里面的闹钟有远程叫醒服务，我担心你睡过头所以……”彼得忐忑不安地盯着他的面部表情，却遗憾地看到托尼嘴角的笑容凝滞了。  
“是的，我怎么忘了，你要离开很久。”托尼把盒子放在餐桌边上，“我会记得戴的，但你要保证每天跟我道早安。”  
“我保证，托尼。”彼得难过地拥抱着他，“我很抱歉不能去你的演唱会了。”  
“不，彼得，虽然我很遗憾，但更高兴的是你开始了自己的事业。”托尼挤出一个灿烂的笑容，“现在，米其林餐厅的外卖等着我们消灭它。”

 

彼得出发去西海岸那天，纽约下了雨。出发前他去看了很久不见的婶婶跟好友，他们为他送行。距离演唱会开始只有不到24小时，那时托尼依然与乐队在一起排练，年轻人独自踏上征途。但托尼还是抽空发来了短信，彼得捏着手机，在人来人往的候机厅红了眼眶。而当飞机降落在西海岸的晴空之下，彼得看着金黄的阳光，最后一点阴霾终于消散。这里将是他梦想实现的地方。  
——太忙了，祝你一路顺风，已经开始想你了。

 

The Avengers的演唱会毫无疑问大获成功。彼得次日在片场看到最新的早报，自年少起就不断积淀的崇拜与爱慕快要冲破喉咙，他跑出去对着空荡荡的山谷大喊大叫，剧组同事一开始不明所以，后来也跟着他一起大喊，把积郁的不快全都发泄出去。

“早安，我在西海岸的拍摄开始了。这里景色很好，有很多棕榈树和海滩，不过天气还是热，冬季来应该很不错，挺适合度假。他们给我穿了白衬衫，就是你最喜欢的那种没什么装饰的，很自然。这部片子都很自然。”  
“早安。你不会相信的，女主居然因为片酬罢演！索尔已经相当大方了，可对方是什么一线明星……总之，他们临时找来了米歇尔，就是比赛时候唱歌很好的那个米歇尔·琼斯。好几个镜头我们得重拍了，估计要比预计时间晚回来几天。”  
“早……米歇尔很高，我得穿增高鞋垫了。I’m fine: )”  
东西海岸有三个小时的时差，彼得常常要五点起床开始拍摄，说早安的时候托尼刚好起床。随着工作任务越来越艰巨，有时候通宵拍摄也是家常便饭，彼得偶尔会没空跟他道早安。早安渐渐变成了晚安，后来他们各自忙起来总是没法及时回复，然后便不知道回什么内容，很可能你发了“晚安”，我看到的时候是第二天下午。而两人甚至找不到共同空闲的时间打个电话。最终这项活动也只得慢慢终止。

时间回到纽约演唱会的尾声。托尼与乐队成员们站在台上，接受来自四面八方的掌声。一夜的演唱让他嗓子发痛，但他的目光始终在观众席上逡巡，虽然明知道对方不会来，他还是搜寻着一种可能。又或许是明知道彼得不在，目光不知道聚焦在何处，没有着落。刺眼的闪光灯照得他眼睛生疼，睫毛一眨居然流下泪来。  
也是那天开始，当他从人群离开，回到空无一人的家，孤独再次击中了他。虽然屋里似乎还有彼得存在的气息，没洗的衬衣堆在沙发上，带着熟悉的香水余味；墙上贴着他们洗出来的合影，冰箱里是彼得临走之前替他切好的水果。托尼一瞬间就明白，自己再也不可能离开他了，他已经占据了自己生活的全部。彼得把他照顾得太好，相处中或许未曾发现，一旦分别才知，他怀念任何他们相处的细节。  
在这间满是回忆的屋子里，托尼却只觉得彷徨无助。抛开万人瞩目的歌手身份，他是彼得的男友，仅此一个身份。

热恋期分别的缺点很快显现出来。白天忙碌的时候还不觉得，入睡时分就总想着另一个人，尤其年轻人旺盛的欲望根本得不到满足，只能回忆之前的相处细节，幻想着对方的脸，靠右手让自己释放。托尼也很快意识到自己没有了性生活，但他明白要怎么解救自己。在行程表上一个月后的洛杉矶演唱会那里，他画了个大大的圈。

 

开机第二个月，男女主角终于要拍吻戏了。彼得为这一幕反复练习，把女主角想象成托尼的脸。这场戏在黄昏，第二天下午的时候才开始正式拍摄，而且要尽快完成，否则就会错过日落。  
“天要黑了。”米歇尔望着海平线，海风吹起了她一缕碎发，彼得就注视着在风中飞舞的发丝，点点头说：  
“其实日落到天黑还有很长一段距离。就算天完全黑了下来，也还有星星把天空点亮。”  
米歇尔侧过脸看着他：“你没有别的想说的吗？”  
彼得摇摇头，轻笑起来：“这就是我想说的。”  
然后，他拽过米歇尔的手腕，面对面看着她，背景是无限瑰丽的晚霞。  
“现在是黄昏。”彼得说着，贴近她，女主角也配合地闭起双眼。他们的唇简短逗留，在对方的唇上留下稍纵即逝的温度，又像是解开了千古谜题。  
“Cut!非常好，收工！”导演喊道。彼得长出一口气，职业性地对米歇尔点点头告辞，然后就在转身的一瞬间，他感到刚刚落回地面的身体又飞到了天上。  
“托尼？”站在不远处对他微笑着的，不是托尼又是谁？


	15. Chapter 15

“你怎么来了？！”彼得又惊又喜，想上前立马抱住他，又顾及剧组众人。托尼却主动揽过他，在他背部用力拍了两下，对索尔笑笑，“嗨，你没告诉我，我的学员也在这？”  
“我以为你知道。”索尔对他挤挤眼睛，露出一个心照不宣的笑容，然后拍拍彼得的肩：“见到偶像是不是很激动？”  
“噢，当然，斯塔克先生。”彼得收敛起自己的情绪，只是惊喜地问：“您怎么过来了？”  
“公司想跟索尔先生合作，正好我们乐队来这边开演唱会，就派了我做代表。”托尼挑挑眉松开他，虽然现在圈里人对于他们的关系都有点睁一只眼闭一只眼的意思，至少在这么多人面前还是不能跟彼得走得太近。彼得有一瞬间的失落，不是因为托尼松开他，而是……以为他是专程过来看自己，原来只是恰好啊……  
“今天的拍摄结束了吗？”托尼问索尔。对方点点头，“结束了，你的学员表现很好，刚刚最重要的那场戏一条过。”  
“太好了，不如这样，今晚我请客，正好也很久不见彼得，还有米歇尔，你们一起来吧？”  
托尼充满暗示地在彼得腰上摸了一把。  
“好啊——”彼得差点咬掉自己的舌头，刚刚的失落消失得无影无踪。  
“瞎说，”索尔不高兴地瞪着他，“你好不容易来西海岸一次，怎么能你请，我来吧。”

一群人坐上越野车，去了洛杉矶一家隐蔽性较好的餐厅。彼得心痒难耐，托尼就坐在他旁边，却不能看也不能摸的。餐桌上托尼对着所有人笑，彼得由一开始的兴高采烈逐渐变为焦灼，带着醋意看他与别人谈笑甚欢。合作就在酒席之间谈妥了，索尔跟托尼两个人看似都有几分醉意，却明里暗里的过招最终相互妥协，彼得知道自己这时应当学习着这些礼仪，但他满脑子都是托尼敞开的衬衫领口下露出的锁骨。  
“斯塔克先生，你醉了。”彼得扶住双颊酡红的小个子男人。他这半年长得很快，已经比托尼高了一截，只是身材依然精瘦，不似索尔那般肌肉突出。他稳稳地扶着自己的导师，对剧组众人歉意一笑：“斯塔克先生醉了，我先带他去休息。”

 

托尼一进房间就卸下了醉酒的伪装。如果说除了唱歌他还擅长什么，那就是喝酒了，你永远不知道一个斯塔克酒量有多么深不可测。当然烈性的白兰地还是让他微醺，那种感觉却是也令人怀念地舒适。门一关彼得就把他压在门板上亲吻，托尼也恶狠狠地咬着他的唇回应，在彼得将他衬衣下摆拽出来时，托尼却制止了他的进一步行动。  
“你们有很多吻戏吗？”托尼眼眶也因为酒气而发红，看起来像是在质问。  
“我以为我们讨论过会有吻戏的问题。”彼得一愣，继续压着他，“你对别人笑得那么灿烂，却打算在这时说这个？”彼得挺起胯部磨蹭着他的，他们都硬了，禁欲许久的身体，在见到久违的爱人时，一点接触都足够令人兴奋。  
“我只是想不到一来就看到你在吻别人。”托尼瞪大眼睛不甘示弱地看着他，“我大老远跑来却看到——唔——”  
彼得又用力吻着他，这次用上了所有技巧，手指也伸进衬衣熟稔地揉搓胸前的凸起。接吻时候唇齿之间发出响亮的水声，托尼被吻成一团浆糊，靠着门的身体不住下滑，有彼得托着才没有滑落到地面上。  
“你吃醋了。”彼得松开他确信地说着，这个结论让他兴奋起来，“你是专程过来看我的，对么？”  
“你在想什么，彼得？”托尼一脸难以置信，“当然是来看你，你不会真的以为是为了什么该死的合作吧？”  
“Well,”彼得脑袋里放起了烟花，张着嘴半天不知道说些什么，最后只得说：“不错的理由。我爱你托尼。”  
托尼不用作出回答，他的行动就是回答。他将男孩扑倒在床上，然后说：“我最近一直想着你自慰，想得不行，你会在这张床上狠狠地干我吗？”  
“……What’s the fuck!”彼得被他撩拨地快要射在裤裆，骂骂咧咧地翻身把人压在身下，获得主动权。托尼敞开了大腿让他压在自己两腿之间，一边难耐地磨蹭一边互相撕扯衬衣。他喜欢彼得这件白衬衫，但更喜欢彼得什么也不穿。等到两人都脱得精光，已是箭在弦上不得不发，彼得担心太急会弄伤托尼，身下人却把手指伸进自己臀缝之间，扯出一丝银线。  
“我做好准备了，快点。”  
彼得这才知道，用餐途中他去卫生间干了什么，或者更早，去剧组的时候就夹着湿淋淋又松软的屁股，在所有人面前对他发出邀请。彼得忍住翻涌的情绪，又用手指翻搅了几下确认适合进入，便不再犹豫，让自己对准媚红的穴口狠狠插入。  
“噢……”一瞬间的满足让两人同时叹息出声。即使经过扩张与润滑，但许久没有容纳过货真价实性器的穴口还是紧得像处子。彼得拍打着他的臀侧让他放松，低头含住一边乳尖用舌头细细挑逗。这里是托尼的敏感点之一，能帮助他更快放松下来。托尼难耐地扭着身子，把手指插进他头发，催促他快些进去，肠肉主动包裹着性器诱使它深入，一直到最空虚的那处。在两人的配合下彼得总算插到底，他没有给对方过多的适应时间，就开始大力的抽插，次次干到底部，像要把遗留在外的卵蛋都挤进去似的。托尼小腿夹紧他，感受久违的被摩擦肠壁的火辣触感，甚至感受得到那上面一跳一跳的青筋和每一条沟壑的轮廓。  
“Yeah,fuck me...”全身上下所有毛孔都在叫嚣着愉悦，这让他彻底沉湎于这场性事中，无所顾及地大声呻吟。彼得被他勾得心头火起，只得用一次比一次用力的操干发泄，调整角度寻找着什么，当托尼呻吟变了个调子，他知道自己找到了，这里会让他的声音更加美妙。  
“啊……操，你干到了。”不知是什么缘故，托尼觉得比起年轻时候，前列腺的快感更令人难以招架，或许他和彼得就是这样契合，彼得的尺寸刚好超过他的忍耐范围，却不至于让他受伤。  
“You like this?”彼得对着那一点狠狠冲撞着，“Your fucking ass is tighter.”  
“God damn yes.”生理性的泪水被逼出眼眶，早已勃起的性器也溢出前液，托尼仰着头承接过多的快乐，这些快感化为电流折磨得他欲仙欲死。  
彼得也被不断蠕动的肠肉绞得头皮发麻，抓着他的脚踝把两腿分得更开，后来还像是不过瘾，又把托尼翻过去从背后上他。托尼流出前液把前面的床单都打湿，后穴里被捣碎的润滑剂与肠液一起,把那根性器包裹得亮晶晶，还不断发出淫靡的水声。他的眼泪也在流，口水更是从半张的唇角滴落，各种体液把他弄得乱七八糟，却更加诱人。托尼没有注意到自己身上的变化，他只知道胸口被吮吸地快要肿起来，磨蹭在棉质床单上止不住地麻痒，臀肉也一定被抓得泛红。这样想着他阴茎一抖，马眼终于松开了对精液的钳制，把床单弄得更脏，还有不少弄脏了他的下腹。被他高潮的内壁疯狂绞动着，彼得也只好卸货，把积攒数日的浓精射进爱人的体内。  
后来彼得又不知餍足地要了托尼好几次，不光是在那张床上干了托尼，还在这间不大的屋子的每个角落干了托尼。结果是凌晨三点两人无处落枕，只得掀去床单铺着浴巾睡觉，为此托尼埋怨这家酒店不合理的设计，就应该在房间再摆一套床单。  
至于第二天排练巡演只能坐不能站，从而气愤彼得不懂节制，则是后话了。

-TBC


	16. Chapter 16

自从托尼来见过他之后，两人约定至少每周都要抽出时间打电话。彼得知道了很多巡演中的趣事，什么有个歌迷每场都在第一排啦，科林顿的小女儿突然上台把爸爸吓一跳啦，芝加哥那场他唱到一半就想上厕所一直憋着啦，诸如此类。彼得这里倒也有不少有意思的事，大多还是围绕拍摄展开，因为这里只有两名演员所以每天都见，久而久之成了朋友，还有索尔似乎在追某位同性演员这种八卦，都跟爱人悉数抖落。每次通电话他都比上次更开心，这意味着离团聚又近了一步。彼得数着日子，把机票买在圣诞节前夕。

 

“你们是一对，对吗？”

这是电影最后一个镜头。男女主在山顶说着什么，镜头渐渐拉远，全剧终。这一段没有剧本，因此在米歇尔这样问的时候，彼得有那么几秒没有明白她的意思。

“我们？”

“你和斯塔克。”摄像机不会采用这段的声音，何况他们声音很小。米歇尔只是维持一种得体的微笑，连眼神都没有变，但彼得却面色一僵。

“为什么这么说？”

“眼神。你看他的眼神，他看你的。我没见过你对他之外的人露出过那种神色。”米歇尔把食指和拇指并拢放在眼角，然后张开，“像这样，突然亮了。”

“好吧，我自己都不知道这个。”算是默认了她的话，米歇尔笑笑，“你得做好有一天要出柜或者被迫出柜的准备，喜欢一个人是藏不住的。”

彼得看着相处两个多月的女演员，知道她是为那段他们共同拼搏过的赛事而好心建议，于是在镜头最后微笑着吻了吻她的侧脸。

“谢谢你，我每天都在为了那一天而努力。”

“Cut!”导演挥舞着胳膊大喊，“杀青了，大家收拾一下去吃饭！”

“这是我的名片，”彼得递出一张卡片说，“有空再联系。”

“谢了，等你们婚礼一定要请我去。”米歇尔没有收下它，随意地冲他挥挥手，“提前祝你们圣诞快乐。”

“圣诞快乐。”彼得看了看手心的卡片，意识到自己真的要与托尼团聚了。

 

接下来的每一秒都是煎熬，彼得跟剧组吃散伙饭，然后回到住处收拾行李。他买了明天最早的一趟飞机，现在就得乘车先去洛杉矶市内住下。第二天在候机大厅又忍不住翻看那些关于早安晚安的傻乎乎的聊天记录，在飞机上为了避免焦灼沉沉睡去。托尼昨天刚从海外最后一场巡演回来，现在一定累得还在睡觉，彼得便没有打电话惊动他。

拖着行李箱在清晨人很少的机场大厅走着，周围空荡荡的。他一个人离开生长了十九年的纽约，回来时依然独自一人。学校里放了假，他想起来大一一整年都去参加比赛没怎么念书，便想着接下来回去继续学业，在学习间隙再接拍电影，或者干脆转到表演系。这么想着，口袋里属于托尼的电话铃声响起了。

“看你两点钟方向。”

彼得呼吸一滞，脑袋缓缓转过角度，出口就在那边，一个人裹得厚厚地冲他招手。即使看不出身形，彼得也一下子认出了对方，拎起行李飞奔过去把那人抱了个满怀。

“下次至少告诉我你的航班号，害得我去问索尔……”

“对不起，我想着你昨天一定很累要多睡会。”

他们透过墨镜打量着对方，很快意识到这里不适合情侣团聚，便一前一后上了托尼那辆低调出行专用的奥迪。托尼摘了帽子和墨镜，与彼得眼睛发亮地对视了一会儿，突然不知道说什么好。

“圣诞快乐，托尼。”彼得从口袋里拿出装了一路的礼物，打开盖子，天鹅绒衬布上躺着一对驯鹿造型的纯金袖扣，闪闪发亮。

托尼的目光被金色闪光吸引，或许是那光在阳光下有些刺眼，他眼睛竟然干涩起来。

“圣诞快乐，我的男孩。”

 

 

五个月后，拉斯维加斯。

今晚的赌城星光熠熠，无数衣着华贵的人们聚集在米高梅酒店前，等待着那些或许只在电视上看得到的巨星出现。红毯一直从酒店大厅延伸到两百米之外，这里将要举办一年一度最著名的音乐奖之一，公告牌音乐奖的颁奖典礼。

托尼代表整支乐队来到现场，去年他们发了新专辑还有巡演，有望拿下最佳组合和最佳唱片，鉴于之前的每一张唱片都拿到了该年度的公告牌——停办的几届除外——托尼并不怎么担心这次的结果。他今晚穿了身丝绸缎面的宝石蓝礼服，袖扣是一对金色的驯鹿，在聚光灯下折射出耀眼的光。但当他整个人出现在红毯上，那双眼睛才是最明亮的宝石，吸引了无数闪光灯和快门。

“这次公告牌有把握吗？”有记者问他。

“我得说，我从来没担心过这个。”托尼今晚心情看起来不错，对记者露出和颜悦色的笑脸。

 

表演系的期末除了令人头痛的理论知识以外，还得跟同学搭戏。彼得打开手机看到消息时已是半夜，他想马上就飞到赌城，但明天就要开始的期末考却不允许他这样做。第二天结束了考试回家时，托尼正躺在客厅沙发上，看起来疲惫而困倦，礼服换成了普通的居家T恤和棉质长裤，除此之外行李一概没动。彼得走过去心疼地吻了吻他的额头，帮他盖了床空调被，把行李箱的衣物全部放回原位，又去厨房热了些牛奶，切了点培根煎成一道菜，加入三明治。做完这些他把食物端到客厅去，托尼显然被厨房的动静闹醒了，只是背对他假装睡着。

“你从来不会把两腿伸得那么直睡觉。”已经对睡姿相当熟悉的青年一针见血地指出问题，托尼的毯子动了动，依然没有动作。

“我不想喝牛奶。”闻到热牛奶香气的男人说，嗓音有些沙哑。其实从他有些肿起来的眼皮就可以判断出他哭过了，但现在彼得确认在米高梅酒店的某间浴室，有人一定在水声的掩盖下声嘶力竭地哭了一大通。他心疼又好笑的放下食盘，拖着托尼坐起，“现在是傍晚，你不能喝会让你精神兴奋的东西，而且牛奶可以助眠。”

“我昨晚没睡觉，所以今天一定能睡着。”托尼噘着嘴说.

“那就更要睡个好觉了。”彼得把三明治递给他。托尼勉强接受了这个说法，拿起三明治看了看。

“所以芝士也从我的食谱中消失了吗？”

“家里没了，培根也很不错，尝尝看。”彼得握紧他没拿食物的那只手，“托尼，生活还得继续，向我保证你会好起来，我明天就去买芝士片。”

 

“这个银河护卫队又是从哪里冒出来的？”简单的晚餐后，彼得看着那条名为“The Avengers时代的终结？银河护卫队斩获公告牌三奖”的头版头条，满脑子都是疑问，毕竟出发前他们谁也没料到这个结果。

“四年前横空出世，以复古慢摇主打的两张专辑一经推出就大受欢迎，在线播放量连连破纪录。”托尼面无表情地补充着，“如果你多关注音乐界就会知道，银护是我们很强劲的对手。”

“好吧，不是我的菜。”彼得扔下手机把郁闷的爱人抱在怀里。“总有这种情况，被突然出现的强劲对手抢走荣誉什么的，这不代表你失败了。”

“我从来没有哪一次没有拿下公告牌，没有。”托尼沮丧的时候眼睛不喜欢看着人，只盯着桌子上一个共振小钢珠的摆件。“而且我自己知道这张专辑的曲风跟以往有些不同，听众不够喜欢这个，但我似乎写不出以前那种歌了。”

“总要试着去尝试创新，怎么可能一成不变呢。”彼得掰过他的脑袋让他看着自己，但托尼只盯着他的T恤，那上面印着“I Survived My Trip To NYC（我的纽约之行幸免于难）”，讽刺地对他张牙舞爪。托尼把脑袋埋进自己的手掌，烦恼地揉搓因长途旅行变得僵硬的脸。

“我不知道接下来写歌的方向，不知道乐队怎么继续，我四十岁了却有个不满二十的男友，我没法让他以后过得舒心，还是等我老了他正年轻的时候给他添麻烦？”

眼看越说越离谱，彼得赶紧制止住他。“停下，我可以养活自己。”

“我要失业了彼得，以前我赚得多你照顾我，以后你赚得多还照顾我，人家都包养年轻模特，你包养我……”

“托尼，”彼得扶住额头狂笑，不知道为什么他就是止不住，“我没有在包养你，你也不会失业，就算不想唱歌还可以去音乐学院做教授，上节目做评审，还有下载歌曲给你支付的费用。我敢说就算你十年不工作，我也赚得没你多。”

托尼从指缝中看着比自己年轻二十多岁的男友，丢脸地发现他似乎比自己还要成熟冷静。他多少收到了一点安慰，于是不再挣扎，任由彼得把他抱在怀里，脑袋与他的贴近。

“无论发生什么，我会一直在的。”彼得不断亲吻他的耳垂，作出守护的誓言。

 


	17. Chapter 17

笔盖在光可鉴人的会议桌上转了一圈，重新被拇指压住。托尼合上笔帽，看着自己十多年的好友们，艰难开口：  
“接下来大家有什么打算？比如我本来打算拿了公告牌就去度假，不过现在当然一点心情都没了。”  
长桌两侧坐着当今音乐圈数一数二的乐队The Avengers的成员，还有他们的经纪人娜塔莎，此刻都面色不虞，盯着自己面前空白的纸张。  
“是该好好休息一段时间，尤其是你托尼，你也够累的。”布鲁斯知道托尼又要编曲作词还是主唱，唯一想要的就是公告牌，甚至对格莱美都没什么怨念，此刻更担心的是好友的身体。  
“巡演回来已经修整几个月了，我担心再不出现在公众视野——”  
“对，现在是重要的转型期。”女经纪人赞同地看了眼史蒂夫，“公司的意思是，出迷你专辑和单曲，多上综艺节目，吸引新粉丝。”  
“不，这是自降身价，”科林顿说：“我们从来没有因为宣传上过什么该死的综艺，这么多年的唱片销量全靠积累的实力。”  
“时代不同了，科林顿。”史蒂夫无奈道：“知道银河护卫队为什么在年轻一代的观众中更受欢迎吗？他们上萨卡秀，还去拍电影。”  
“我们每年匿名向红十字会捐款是不是有点傻？”  
“是很傻，至少留个名什么的——”  
“都闭嘴！”托尼忍无可忍地把钢笔摔到地面上。所有人齐刷刷看过来，都不明白他为什么突然发火。  
“不会有什么电影，也不上什么该死的综艺，我回去写新专辑，就这样。”  
“托尼？”娜塔莎有些担忧地看着他，无论怎么说，托尼才是整个乐队最为忙碌付出最多的人，她无意责怪，但他有时候总有些固执，为了乐队拼命。  
“呃，不如试试娜塔莎说的，改成迷你专辑？”科林顿也有些担心，虽然他知道有唱片才有再战公告牌的实力，但托尼真的受得了这样高强度的创作吗？  
“专辑。”托尼重复了一遍，把钢笔捡起来扔进纸篓，提起自己的西装外套起身，“不是时代不同了，朋友们。我们都有家人，做音乐的时间少了很多，我本来打算拿下这个奖跟你们谈谈……”  
他有点说不下去，但所有人都明白了他的意思。  
乐队成立最初他们几个志同道合并且互相发誓，在不喜欢音乐前绝对不结婚。当然那些年轻时候疯狂的口号，早随着时间推移被选择性忽略。最先恋爱的是科林顿，然后是布鲁斯，后来每个人都有了伴侣，从前他们只有音乐，现在除了做乐队，多年积累的口碑能让他们找到更轻松更适合陪伴家人的工作，而十一年的组合，已经算得上是影响一代人了。  
The Avengers也许真到了要解散的时候。  
“我还是坚持要向年轻人学习。”史蒂夫斟酌着开口，“反正上节目也不用都去，我去就行。”  
“看，大家意见都不一致。”科林顿无奈地摇摇头。“做你想做的吧，托尼，别给自己太大压力。”  
托尼摆摆手，走出自动开启的玻璃门。

当灵感似乎被关起来，什么也写不出的时候，创作期无疑是痛苦的。但托尼不觉得这次比上一次难熬，他每天依然能在刚睡醒时吃到温度刚好的早餐：彼得整个期末一边复习，一边在家里照顾他的饮食起居。托尼提过很多次类似于“我不是小孩子”这样的抗议，不过统统被男友无视，说实话他常常饮食不规律，高糖高热的食物经常在半夜吃，自从跟彼得住在一起，肠胃都很久没再痛，他也渐渐地不再顾虑，心安理得地享受男友无微不至的照顾，毕竟彼得本人也乐得如此。  
那些平日里熟悉的音符，在长久不间断的排列组合下渐渐变得陌生，托尼后来又跟成员们讨论过曲风的问题，显然除了自己没人乐意作出较大的改变，但好友们尊重他作为创作者的权利。托尼于是自己也希望可以找回以前的状态，甚至反复去听他们早期的专辑。熟悉的依然熟悉，新东西还是没诞生。  
“你一直在家里怎么写得出东西。”彼得放暑假的第一天对他说：“跟我出去散散心吧，多接触生活才能有灵感。”  
“我没心情出去，彼得。”托尼把烟蒂按在烟灰缸里。隔了至少有十年，他重新开始抽烟，家里的练音房总是一股浓重的烟草味，彼得每次等他睡着才掀开厚重的窗帘开窗通风。他终于看不下去，把烟灰缸夺走，“为你的小男友着想，让自己多活几年吧。”  
每次这么说托尼都会相当配合，只是下垂的嘴角暴露出心事。彼得叹口气，他唯一不愿意看到的就是托尼难过。  
“答应我明天出门，今天可以再抽一支。”  
托尼的视线在烟跟门口之间转了转，最后只得点头。  
“成交……喂把烟还给我！”  
“只有一根，限量发放。”彼得挑挑眉，只递给他一根烟，把剩下的都装进自己口袋。

托尼以为彼得说的“出去走走”指的是跟他去超市买菜，或者去公园里像个老年人一样散散步，结果第二天被塞进车里带到机场的时候，才觉得哪里不对。  
“我们去哪？”  
“圣托里尼。”彼得递给完全呆滞的托尼一张机票。

抵达的时候是傍晚。爱琴海的日光是蓝色的，整个天空都是浓墨重彩的靛蓝。托尼一路的抱怨在看到这样的景致后也变为赞叹，这是一个可以让游人忘却烦恼的地方。不过对于他们这样身份的人来说，出行多少有些不便，为了防止被认出，他们戴上那种有布料遮脸的遮阳帽，只露出深色的墨镜，看起来就是普通游客。彼得计划这事挺久了，早就想跟托尼来一场情侣之间的旅行，但他知道如果直说，对方一定会因为没空拒绝，便只好早早筹备好这些，酒店也是提前预订的。  
托尼在落地窗前的躺椅上瘫着，看着前方蔚蓝的海洋和细碎的砂砾。夜幕渐渐降临，不远处蓝顶白墙的圆顶建筑散发出点点灯火，把海岸点亮。在这世俗气息浓郁又美似仙境的地方，他久违地感受到了宁静。那种由内而外散发出的喜悦，虽是淡淡的，却把心脏填满。  
彼得从浴室出来就发现托尼在躺椅上睡着了。他睡着时毫无防备的样子，总是让人很难将他跟平时联系起来，看上去人畜无害。事实上他也确实柔软无害，只是总把自己用坚硬的外壳武装起来，在抵御伤害的同时也隔绝了来自外界的善意。彼得怜爱至极地把唇印上他的额头，抱起他去Kingsize的大床上睡觉。

 

Father,  
Hey,it’s me,Tony.  
我在希腊一座小岛上给你写信。这里的海景很棒，我们度过了愉快的假日，明信片也附送在信里了。  
忘了有多久没有联系，也许有十年？十五年？自从你不同意我做音乐而要我继承公司起。不知道你们还住不住在那里。  
我现在多少明白了你当时对于我未来的忧虑，不止是事业上，还有终身大事。很遗憾我的事业确实遇到了难关，两个多月没有丝毫进展，但最近我越来越感到，或许这次真的遇到了所谓爱情，像你跟母亲那样的，不过你可能会对此大失所望就是了。  
别激动，跟你想象的一点也不一样。  
这里太热了，我在这家邮寄小店吹着空调写信，我的爱人在外面排队买冰淇淋，我决定出去跟他一起排队，所以就先到这吧。  
无论如何，希望你们一切都好。

 

“你怎么出来了？”彼得隔着帽子自带的面纱问他。托尼拍了拍装现金的口袋，“结账。”  
“我支付得起冰淇淋！”彼得觉得自己受到了侮辱。  
“用两个冰淇淋买你陪我一会儿呢？”托尼勾起唇角，在众目睽睽之下吻了他的脸颊。


	18. Chapter 18

“回去有什么打算？”  
说这话的时候他们在清晨空无一人的海滩上散步，不出意外度假的照片又被拍到了。  
“现在全世界都知道我们谈恋爱了，所以，还需要发什么声明吗？”托尼晃晃手机上那张被拍到举止亲密的照片。他没戴那个闷热的面具似的帽子，眼睛在半透明的镜片下闪闪发亮，“我觉得很奇怪，只是因为同性，人们就要隐藏自己的性取向，好像这是什么十恶不赦的罪名；倒是性骚扰受害者，人们总不希望他们发声，美名其曰为他们好。什么时候起标准这样奇怪了？”  
“所以我们要开始讨论人类的劣根性了吗？记得之前我讨论这个的时候你说我还小，不该这么消极。”  
影子在沙滩上被拉地很长，托尼低头盯着自己的足尖，看着脚掌在沙子上印出痕迹，摇摇头。  
“不，你百分百是个成年人，”他笑得促狭，彼得脸色发红，明白这话的另一层意思。  
“我只是觉得，你已经不会被那些流言蜚语击垮了。”托尼目光炯炯地看着他，“我的男孩坚强又可靠，所以从我们开始，公开吧。有些事应该被纠正了。”  
彼得愉快地跑进岸边的小浪花，在浅浅的海水中又蹦又跳。  
“你知道我百分百支持你，而且巴不得告诉全世界，我们恋爱了！”

“可以替你们拍张照片吗？”  
托尼回头，一个人举着摄像机用不太熟练的英语问他。托尼一听他口音便知是这里的自由摄影师，不是什么小报记者，于是点点头，冲彼得招手。  
“快过来，有人要帮我们拍照。”  
“呃要摆什么造型呢？唔——”  
“咔嚓——”  
“这样就好了。”托尼不自在地别过脸，松开他的唇，彼得愣了几秒，把托尼抱在半空转了个圈，重新吻上他。快门声不断响起，把圣托里尼最美的日出留在胶片中。

两周假期后再次回到美国，两个人被跟拍了一路，公司来电不断轰炸手机，要他发声明：现在很多人说他对小鲜肉下手，简直罪大恶极，罪不可恕！彼得在机场怒斥记者不尊重他人隐私，非常蛮横地替托尼挡着那些快要戳在他脸上的话筒，把他塞进车里，于是当天下午的报纸标题又变成了“什么让花季美少年失足”，总之不说托尼的一丁点好。直到第二天神盾发出两人恋爱经历的通稿，那些攻击的话语才渐渐消退，更多的人为他们的勇气而赞叹。

黑曜公司的老板，有“北美第一狗仔”之称的萨诺斯正在遭遇事业最大危机。他所有的社交账号评论区都被乌泱泱的美国人民占领。  
“托尼·斯塔克跟彼得·帕克？！认真的老兄？！我以为你会更早公布这个消息！”  
“失望透顶，取关了。”  
“要你何用！”  
萨诺斯太委屈了。这个斯塔克是他前世的仇家吗？之前有人要他放出消息的时候，可还没人知道这件事呢！谁想得到，最后要放消息的买主被斯塔克买通，到手的五百万没了不说，这么大八卦没法公开，结果过了一年他们自己跑去旅游胜地度假了？！他再也不想跟这个公司的人打交道了，再不！  
邮箱突然弹出一封新邮件，萨诺斯下意识点开，看着几张大大的图片，仰天狂笑。  
天不亡我！  
隔天，托尼跟彼得的“海岛风情接吻（组图）”就登上了黑曜公司的网站主页。

度假回来的托尼变了个人，每天早睡早起，有什么活都抢着做。彼得是在某天醒来发现床头摆着早餐时意识到不一样的。他首先确认那早餐没有烧焦，托尼也没被人突然换掉，接着才受宠若惊地表示，家务放着我来，你专心写歌就好。  
“你之前说得对，没有生活怎么会有灵感。”托尼大手一挥戴上袖套围裙，“今天开始家务我包了，我们先做个大扫除。”  
结果弄倒了CD架，让电子琴进水，还差点把内裤跟袜子一块儿洗。彼得觉得还是那个只知道写歌不食人间烟火的托尼最美好了，不过现在这样有了人情味的托尼才更加真实。

“他们请我去奥斯卡？之前那个电影入围了。”买琴的时候彼得接到通知。  
“你有把握吗？”托尼在琴行敲敲打打，这次他打算选个不那么大的，放在家里太占地方了。  
“我看看……最佳剧本跟最佳摄影，好像跟我无关。”彼得摇摇头装起手机，专心跟男友逛街。

托尼觉得他可能就是该换个琴了，新琴一到手，灵感终于从大脑里开了闸。接下来他就顾不得吃饭或是家务了，甚至没听到彼得在客厅的惊呼。  
“Holy shit!真拿了最佳剧本？！”他现在无比后悔自己没去颁奖典礼。

彼得开始片约不断。虽说他与影帝无缘，但凭借这部广受好评的片子得到了提名。在经纪人打来电话要他考虑电影时，彼得犹豫着拒绝：  
“我男友正在创作期，我得照顾他。”  
“这是千载难逢的机会！”希尔恨铁不成钢地在电话那头咆哮。“寇森大导演向你发出邀请，男一号！这对新人来说是多么难得的机会！”  
“去吧，彼得。”内德也劝他，“你的斯塔克先生不是小孩子，不需要你总是照顾着他。”  
“我不是小孩子，彼得。”托尼生气地冲他说：“我会照顾好自己，上次只是意外。你得明白我们的相恋是完全平等的，如果我是为找人照顾才恋爱，还不如去找个管家。”  
“但你确实需要我。”彼得烦躁不安，他当然知道这次机会有多重要，拒绝这次机会又会给他的事业带来什么，但他就是放心不下让托尼一个人在家，也不舍得离开他几个月。  
“你出现前的几十年我也好好活着，”托尼无奈地揉揉他的脑袋。再怎么说也太年轻了，总想把全世界送给自己，殊不知有他就足够。“答应我，让自己更优秀一点，不光为了我或是婶婶，更重要的是为你自己以后的人生，我相信你做得到。”  
“但是我从一开始参加选秀，就是因为你啊。”彼得这时仿佛回到赛场，被导师劝诫得耳尖红红。  
“你现在可不是那个小选秀明星了，既然进入这个行业就要拿出应有的态度来。”托尼有些头疼了，“实在不行……请人定期过来打扫？我平时会自己做饭。”  
“好吧，好吧。”架不住所有人包括男友本人的劝告，“我去告诉希尔让她接下这部电影，然后给家政公司发个邮件。”  
结果几个月后彼得回来，看到垃圾袋里成堆的外卖盒子，都不想说“这就是你说的做饭”，始作俑者心虚地嘟哝着“只是最近太忙了”之类的。彼得扶额叹气，直接开始商量请管家事宜。

 

时间一晃到了两年后的夏天，The Avengers最后一场巡演在纽约举办。新老歌迷们多少都有些不舍，但眼下乐队成员都不再年轻，也各自成家，还有发展理念上的不合，注定导致它要迎来终点。最后一张专辑一经发售便被抢购一空，巡演人次也破了记录，几万人的体育场座无虚席，全是从各处赶来的歌迷。  
彼得终于有机会在台下完完整整地听一场偶像们的演唱会了。虽然他此刻无比紧张，比台上的托尼还要紧张。

“穿越时空，驶离人海；  
知道前方你在等待。”

最后一个音节落幕。台上的人久久鞠躬，为源源不断的掌声，为十几年来支持他们的歌迷朋友。托尼觉得眼眶发酸，他望向那个坐席，惊讶地发现那里空无一人。  
“托尼。”青年成熟的嗓音被话筒放大。被叫住的人身子一僵，缓缓转身。灯光映衬下一人对他单膝跪地，刺眼的聚光灯让他几乎看不清那人的面目，只有眼睛闪闪发亮。托尼看了很久才意识到，从他眼里看到的是自己。  
人群爆发出更高分贝的尖叫。

次年冬春之交，托尼去公告牌领奖后没两个月，彼得不负众望地拿下影帝桂冠。接到领奖通知的时候，两人正跟婚礼策划师商量细节。到家半年的小狗在院子里撒欢地跑，弄了一身泥巴，迈着小脏爪跑进客厅，身后跟着气急败坏的斯文老管家。托尼看着又一次被弄脏的地板，不知为何发不出火，戴着戒指的手握住彼得。青年不明所以地看向他，托尼摇摇头，与他十指相扣。  
“没什么，只是觉得现在很幸福。”  
你出现之后，所有不曾察觉的细节都令人幸福。

END.

虫铁娱乐圈的故事将在番外《圣诞特别篇》、《海岛度假篇》、《婚礼（或婚后日常）篇》中回归（皮一下很开心）

后记（惯例文后废话时间）  
此脑洞最初诞生于我和小南的谈话，突然发现娱乐圈与复联适配性很好。那会某练正火，当即定了小虫的人设：一个选秀出道的托尼迷弟。铁的身份则最早定下，就是一个颇有才气却名声不佳的乐队主唱。人设方面尽量还原了mcu原作，虽然背景完全不同，也希望读者能感到不太ooc，与原作有所联系。  
惯例加了很多私货，比如铁的平权思想，小虫温柔又强势的照顾，都是原作没有体现的，我根据自己理解加了这些。虫铁的关系上，我一直希望他们是互相扶持着前进的关系，铁作为导师为虫提供了很多专业方面的指导，而虫则用自己的方式尽力去弥补他缺少的那部分——这一部里是生活。但读到后几章或许会发现，虫有些太过完美了，床上器大活好，床下也把铁照顾得无微不至，能歌善舞会演戏，还好看。过于完美有时会让角色失真，诚然他在原作里就是个完美的小宝贝，但他毕竟比男友小20多岁，很多事情上不够成熟，比如居然要放弃至关重要的试镜机会，而这时托尼的成熟性就体现了出来，也是通过他的不成熟去尽力弥补“过于完美”的形象。可以说这个故事放在别的cp上不一定适用，因为mcu虫铁里导师与互相救赎的关系是独一无二的，也因此这部AU小说只能写给虫铁。作为杂食党很少对一个cp有持久的热情，虫铁从去年十月写了第一篇PWP开始，居然断断续续地写到了现在，不得不说一声，年下小狼狗真香！  
起初定位就是中篇，加上番外估计刚好达到中长篇的分界线（6w字），也是有史以来写过最长的一篇了，情节相当紧凑，还有很多读者希望看到铁铁吃醋，看到基里安继续搞事，看到更多日常，只能说，欢迎脑补了！笔力有限，写作途中，小南也给了我许多帮助，还有一直以来追文的大家，是你们让它圆满落幕，能一起嗑cp真是太好了。

最后套用路遥在《平凡的世界》结尾引用的一句德国作家托马斯·曼的话：  
“终于完成了，它可能不好，但是完成了。只要能完成，它也就是好的。”  
还有谁能管我！还有谁能管我！！！


	19. 番外一·圣诞特别篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是一辆驯鹿车，也是名为《圣诞男孩》的圣诞加长版特辑，接第16章剧情。请于家人未陪同下观看
> 
> Warning：角色扮演，一定程度的Dirtytalk，NC-17  
> 以及，日了两次x

平安夜的商业街不到八点就空无一人，鳏夫阿吉打了个大大的哈欠，拿起钥匙绕到柜台前，准备提前关门回家睡觉。他刚刚把“营业中”的牌子换成“已休息”，玻璃门突然被大力捶打着，两个裹得看不清面目的客人贴在玻璃上，看上去很着急。阿吉只好打开门，对这两个耽误自己回家的客人不大欢迎，更何况他们一进来就在吵着什么。  
“拜托了亲爱的，我甚至没有看神秘博士的圣诞特辑。”  
“哦，怪我吗？本来我们可以在温暖的沙发上看电视，而不是在平安夜晚上才出门买东西！”  
“我也不想这时候出门，但如你所见我中午才回家，然后跟你睡了一下午！”  
“我以为我们说好不去梅家过节了，你知道这一年中你在家中的次数吗？屈指可数！”  
“真的要说这个？在梅告诉我们她做了火鸡跟苹果派以后？”  
“噢，苹果派，当然，你就会用这个诱惑我，告诉你我不会再——”  
阿吉手里的钥匙“当啷”一声掉到地上，他没看错吧？这两个男人在他的店里接吻？！高个那个把个子矮的人完全圈在怀里，旁若无人地拉下口罩和围巾，被吻的小个子男人挣扎着想要松开，脸颊渐渐变红，看起来又恼怒又可爱……见鬼，他不可能形容一个男人为可爱的。  
“Ok,在你们去婶婶家滚床单之前赶紧买完东西然后从我的视线里消失，男孩们。”阿吉忍无可忍地下达了逐客令。  
“噢，抱歉。”高个男孩松开男友，对他抱歉一笑，“请容许我挑选一下。”然后他转身为男友重新裹好围巾，阿吉觉得自己一定是眼花了，不然那个娇小些的“男孩”为什么看上去跟自己年纪差不多？！  
那尴尬一吻后这对同性情侣就没再说话，默默地挑选送给亲戚的礼物，指尖似有若无地碰触着，看起来似乎和解了。阿吉不太高兴，圣诞夜的情侣格外令人感伤，他想到自己已故的妻子……  
“一共16.99美元。”阿吉说。那个年长些的男人从口袋掏出一张纸币，拉着男孩快速离开，阿吉甚至来不及替他找钱。  
“嘿！这是100美元！”  
“不用找了，”男人背对他挥挥手，男孩出门前合上大门，对他露出一个不掺杂任何杂质笑容。  
“圣诞快乐。”  
“圣诞快乐……”阿吉怔怔地盯着门口，手中握着一张纸钞，突然他觉得那对情侣长得无比眼熟，只是想不起来在哪见过。

车里彼得止不住偷笑，托尼在驾驶座上时不时瞥他几眼，虽然目光依然冷冰冰的，上扬的唇角却暴露了他的心事。  
“在外人面前那么亲密很得意吗？”  
“噢托尼，你知道我多想你。”男孩把下巴搭在他肩膀上，“但是梅也很久没见我，我没有理由拒绝。”  
“呃，我也不是真的不想让你见她，只是觉得住在别人家不方便。”  
“怎么不方便？托尼你在想什么？”彼得促狭地挑挑眉。托尼分出一只手来在他胯部抓了一把，又飞快地抽回手。  
“你说什么不方便……”  
“噢，那你大可不必担心，现在住的地方隔音效果很好。”彼得手开始不老实起来，“我们试过的，你知道。”  
“等等，我还在开车！”托尼在他解下自己裤链的时候有些慌乱，七手八脚地把车子停在路边，要命的是彼得直接把他软垂的性器含在嘴里，他当然马上就勃起了。  
“God...”托尼反驳的话全被吸进嘴里，这感觉太好，他一点也抗拒不了。他靠在驾驶座上，腿上趴着一个棕色的脑袋，一上一下地吞吐他的性器。托尼叫得很大声，鉴于这个夜晚连警察都回家去。快高潮的时候彼得急促抽离，托尼眨着带些水光的棕眼，不明白他为什么停下。  
“趴着，托尼。”男孩胡乱地解着自己的裤链，于是托尼意识到他想在这儿来一发。  
“我们什么准备也没有！”托尼双手滑稽地护在胸前，“而且梅一定等急了。”  
“可我等不了了。”彼得说着，把他的长裤褪到膝弯。托尼也硬着，只好转身趴好，脸贴在冰凉的玻璃上，背后彼得抱着他的臀部将毛茸茸的脑袋埋进去，贪婪地吮吸着熟悉的味道，用津液和舌尖开辟起那个久违的穴口。  
“啊……”托尼尾椎升腾起要命的快感，湿湿热热的舌头几乎将他的脑袋烧化。他能感到灵巧的舌尖从穴口的褶皱里挤进去，在他肠壁里浅浅搅动，他一下子软了腰，只得握着门把手支撑自己。  
“可以了，进来。”托尼当然也想念他，尤其是他那根火热的性器，怀念它在自己身体里的感觉。彼得扶着他想念的东西缓缓没入穴口，一瞬间的结合让两人都舒爽地发出鼻音。  
“我要动了，托尼。”彼得进去没多久就这一说着，然后不等对方回答，扶着他的腰开始前后耸动。在狭窄的车里做什么都有些笨拙，现在他们的姿势就像发情的公狗和母狗，如果有人从车前经过，一定会看到里面在做什么好事。  
“我好想你，托尼。”彼得把脑袋埋在他的颈侧，吮吸出水光的红痕，托尼又怕被发现又侥幸不会被发现，气喘吁吁地什么也说不出，只有把发烫的面颊贴在玻璃上降温。车里的温度不断攀升，不大的车厢随着一下一下的活塞运动有规律地震动，托尼羞得全身发红，脖子后面也是红的，外套和其他上衣被拉到肩膀下面露出一边肩膀，彼得就咬着那里不断冲刺。  
“啊……彼得……我要……”托尼身子一抖，射脏了自己的座位，彼得继续一言不发地埋头苦干着，在甬道的收缩下也射进他的体内。急促的性事让两人都出了一身汗，不过自从见面起那种心痒难耐的欲望总算得到缓解，于是谁也没有批判对方的急色。  
“留着它，”彼得抽出自己后拍拍托尼的臀部说：“晚上我还会操你的，我肯定。”  
“你从来不怜惜我！”托尼·中年人·斯塔克，揉着有些痛的屁股委屈地别过脸去。

等两人气息不稳地从车里出来已经将近九点，梅在餐厅叉着腰等他们，虽然发红的脸色可以解释为寒冷，不过托尼总觉得梅是不是看出了什么。好在她什么也没说，只是请他们洗洗手用餐。  
“真香！”托尼咬了一大口苹果派，饱满的馅料从咬开的地方溢出，令人食指大动。  
“谁今天说——”  
“不，我什么也没说，梅的苹果派是最棒的。”托尼用眼神凶狠地示意彼得止住话头。  
“怎么，你们为要不要来我这打了一架吗？”梅的目光透过镜片饶有兴味地盯着他们，托尼这才知道“姜还是老的辣”绝不是一句空话，他心虚地咽下馅饼，解释道：  
“我觉得太麻烦你了。又要做饭还要收拾出一间卧室什么的。”  
“我从六岁照顾彼得到十八岁，没什么麻烦是我没经历过的，但是认识你以后他的麻烦指数成倍增加，我也帮不上什么忙。”  
“梅！”彼得担忧地制止婶婶继续讲下去，托尼看起来更内疚了。但梅接着话锋一转。  
“这小子不是省油的灯，我早知道，一定没少给你添麻烦吧。”  
“呃……其实还好。”托尼不大明白她的意思了。  
“你一定觉得我们年纪差不多却搞上我的侄子很奇怪，”梅从厨房端来火鸡，放在桌子中央，“要我说这真是太他妈的奇怪了，而且满屋子贴着的人突然变成了活的，我一开始真的接受不了。”她长舒一口气，把刀子递给彼得，后者二话不说紧张地锯起火鸡。  
“不过你们真的很爱对方，我看得出来，那就没什么不能接受的。”  
“梅……”托尼感激地看着她，准备出口的一大段煽情的话被制止了。  
“现在，别说话，吃饭。”梅像终于说出心事似的放松下来，一把夺过彼得手里的餐刀。“你得学着做这个了，明年圣诞我准备出去旅行，用你的钱，所以你给我好好看清楚火鸡要怎么切。”  
“遵命。”彼得大气都不敢出。

 

“谢谢你把他交给我。”上楼前托尼由衷地说。梅没好气地挥挥手：“现在你们要在单身女人的家做一些令人难以忍受的运动了，快从我的眼前消失，我能忍住不把你们轰出去的。”  
托尼赶紧跟着彼得上楼。  
卧室门一反锁，小狼狗的真面目立即暴露出来，把托尼扑倒在充满圣诞氛围的地毯上。在温暖的室内他们都只穿着一层针织衫，托尼的是橘红的鹿纹图案，彼得是墨绿的纯色针织衫。他们交换了一个绵长的吻，托尼伸手从礼品袋里摸出一个发箍，戴在自己脑袋上，在彼得察觉之前又给他戴上圣诞帽，彼得觉得脑袋一紧，睁开眼发现托尼脑袋上多了一对鹿角。  
“刚刚在店里买的。”托尼充满暗示地舔舔下唇，“今晚我可以是你的小鹿。”

没有谁能在托尼说出类似于“我是你的小母鹿”这种话后依然淡定的，彼得更不能。之前车里那一发来得快去得也快，他当然没满足，托尼显然也没被喂饱。他在平安夜咒骂着上帝，凶狠地撕扯着托尼的毛衣。弹性极佳的毛衣被拉到胸口，露出一对光滑圆润的肩膀和大片雪白的皮肤，彼得毫不留情地咬上去，就像宣布领地的狼，在猎物身上留下自己的痕迹。他们下体隔着牛仔裤摩蹭，不用想都知道把对方硌得生疼。  
“我也有礼物送你。”彼得说着，也从自己的礼品袋里取出一截金黄的细鞭，握着把手让它灵活的尖端隔着毛衣挑逗托尼的前胸。  
“嗯……”托尼感受那如小蛇尾巴一样的鞭子在乳首上徘徊，粗糙的针织衫把那里磨得发痒，情欲的红从前胸蔓延开来。“等等，圣诞男孩，我们得去送礼物……”他把手指含进嘴里，媚眼如丝地看着他，“每年的这个时候要给孩子们送礼物，还记得吗？”  
你这幅样子要给谁送礼物，要让孩子们看你多么淫荡吗？彼得在心里再次咒骂上帝，托尼的小情趣让他欲火焚身。  
“我不如先拆自己的礼物。”他说着，恶劣地用尖端戳刺他挺立的乳头，成功让小鹿发出一声饱含情欲的哀鸣，然后他将鞭子塞进对方嘴中，搅拌着让那些字句变得破碎，圣诞男孩的下体硬硬地抵在他臀缝之间。  
“唔……等等……”托尼水润的大眼睛注视着他，彼得不明所以，起身把软鞭抽走。托尼从地毯上爬起来跪在他面前，把圣诞男孩的裤子拉到脚腕，用手抚摸着硬挺的硕大。  
“今晚我会让你很舒服。”托尼对他眨眨眼，张开殷红的唇把他充血的性器舔湿，还会舔到两颗卵蛋。男孩急促地喘息着，奖励地揉揉他的头发，从这个角度可以看到浅棕的毛茸茸的鹿角，还有他笔挺的鼻梁……性器在被含入时发出啧啧水声，红红的两片唇温柔地含着青年成熟的性器，灵巧的舌头在龟头上打着旋，又缠绕着柱身深入，彼得被含得又胀大一圈。  
托尼卖力地舔舐，自己也硬地发疼，空虚的后穴一张一合，先前彼得射进来的东西顺着穴口流出。他难耐地扭着屁股，渴望着彼得再次进入，彼得也想进去，于是拍拍托尼的脸颊示意他松口。  
“去床上。”彼得说。托尼却在地毯上趴下，意思明显，“就在这干我。”  
他有一个多好的屁股，又大又圆。彼得看着自己面前的雪白臀部，把勃起的性器抵在对方股缝摩擦，感到那里有些湿润。他伸手摸了一把，摸到自己先前射进去的精液，顿时不好意思起来。  
“你真的留着……”  
“麋鹿听圣诞男孩的话。”托尼也有些害羞地微红了脸，他又主动捡起鞭子在自己的臀肉上比划，“用它奖励我，还是惩罚我？”  
“……”彼得拿起鞭子，借着唾液的润滑将它塞进后穴，那东西跟手指差不多粗细，却要灵活地多，随着他的动作在柔软的肠壁里肆意翻搅，这显然是惩罚，对于他过分诱人的惩罚。  
托尼四肢都僵硬了，那个尖端时不时会刺中敏感的腺体，那时他就剧烈地抖动着叫出声，以缓解这折磨人的刑罚——不是传统意义上的鞭刑，柔软的甜蜜刑罚同样折磨人。他半张着双唇意识涣散，那东西把他戳得阴茎滴水，却只得摩擦在地毯上缓解。彼得终于再也忍受不了，把细鞭快速抽出丢掉，阴茎在臀缝里磨蹭了几下就顶了进去。  
不同于鞭子的粗细让托尼一下子被填满，发出满足的呻吟，潮湿的穴肉献媚般地紧紧缠上去。彼得每顶进一寸就觉得更舒爽，被充分开拓的后穴宛如天堂，还会自动分泌淫荡的液体。他没给托尼多少适应时间，顶到底部就开始重重抽插，顶得托尼全身都跟随他耸动。  
“哈啊……就这样……对……”托尼放任自己叫出声，虽然想到梅可能会听见更加羞耻，但他完全控制不住自己的音量。彼得的那根又长又直，能一下子干到最深处，好像内脏都被干到了，崩坏的极乐让他又怕又沉沦。  
“舒服吗？”彼得明知故问地问着，重重揉捏着弹性极佳的臀肉。  
“嗯啊……舒服……”托尼回过头迷乱地索吻，彼得就大力吻住他吮吸着那柔嫩的肉唇，从上面榨取汁液，让它更加艳丽。他贴心地脱下自己的毛衣垫在托尼腹部，按着他接着在水光泛滥的穴口大操大干，茎身碾过凸起的一点，托尼上半身弹了起来，伸长脖颈大力喘息。  
“继续……那里……”托尼流下泪来，刚刚被鞭子戳过的敏感点一定肿起来了，彼得不用刻意对准那里就能操到。他无声尖叫着，射得一塌糊涂。彼得没想到他这么快就射了，只得姑且停下来等待要命收缩的后穴肌肉放松，然后才开始比之前更狠的操干。他一次次擦过那里，高潮余韵中的托尼根本无从躲闪，半勃的性器胀痛地流着半透明的液体，像是精液与前液的混合物，或是由于已经射了两次。  
他们要给梅换个新毯子了。托尼胡乱想着，被干得不断高潮，几乎每隔几分钟就高潮一次，大脑一片空白，眼前闪着白光。他早就哭得乱七八糟，鼻涕眼泪也都跌在地毯上，彼得真想看看他现在的样子，但眼前湿漉漉的媚红穴口更加诱人，他纠结了一下，托着托尼翻身面对他，继续动作。  
“呜呜……停下彼得……我不行了，又要——”他失神地睁着双眼，全身都在颤抖，彼得见到了托尼高潮时的媚态，恨不得永远操下去，而托尼自己无知无觉，软成一滩水，任由彼得把他翻来覆去地操了许多遍。  
到结束时，彼得重重顶到最深，把精液射进托尼的肚子。他抱着年长些的爱人大口喘气，让剧烈运动后的身体渐渐回平静。  
远处的时钟敲了十二下，房前经过的信徒摇着铃铛，新的一年刚刚开始。彼得为昏睡过去的托尼裹上毯子，打横抱起他准备去浴室洗浴。  
“圣诞快乐，我亲爱的托尼。”

FIN.


	20. 番外二·海岛度假篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第17-18章圣托里尼假期的隐藏剧情，你懂的

情侣度假最大的特色就是，大多数时候都在酒店客房度过。  
“唔……彼得……”  
托尼卷紧了腿间的被子，面色潮红地抓着床头立柱。来自身后的撞击让他软成一滩水，只能半张着腿趴在床上，靠手腕的一点力气支撑自己不撞到床头。彼得覆盖在他身上，呼吸埋进他背部的蝴蝶骨之间，潮热的鼻息把自己也弄得脸颊湿热，却舍不得离开爱人的体香萦绕。  
“托尼……你真好闻。”彼得回应似的呢喃，埋进股缝的分身不疾不徐地抽插，带出亮晶晶的体液，染湿私处的毛发。这个姿势下两瓣臀肉挨得很近，因此已经被操得烂熟的肉穴内部松软富有弹性，却箍得深埋于其中的性器极紧，插入最深时，从来得不到看顾的卵蛋也被臀肉照料得很周到，彼得试过千百次，最终喜欢上了这个姿势，它太适合懒洋洋的午后了。  
室内很暗，虽然是白天，厚重的遮光窗帘却把光线遮了个严严实实，只透出一条光亮的细缝。这使得那些淫靡的色彩不那么浓烈，但密闭空间中的荷尔蒙却持续碰撞，几乎要被此起彼伏的潮热呼吸点燃。彼得快要溺毙在这种鱼水之欢里了，他光鲜亮丽的偶像，总是一副生人勿近样子的爱人，被他完全圈在身下，承接一波高过一波的欲浪，毫不反抗。这被全身心信任着的感觉，这全世界独一份的宠爱，这来自成熟男人的包容，让他心灵比肉体欢愉更甚，满心欢喜快要溢出胸腔，只能用持续不断的性交宣誓自己的效忠。他要使对方比自己更舒服，知道哪里有敏感点，就分出心思来刺激那里，手指在手心划着圈，唇舌舔弄着颈窝和耳垂，足尖还围着他的脚心打转。他成功感到身下人扭动得更厉害了。  
“啊嗯……”托尼发出短促的呼吸，尾音却无限拖长，就像受不了更多快乐。他没有回应对方宛若调情的称赞，他害羞得不行，想着自己上一次洗澡是什么时候？昨天晚上还是前天？他记不清了。假期头三天他们没离开过房间一步，除了做爱还是做爱，鼻腔似乎都是精液的味道。因此在彼得称赞他的体香时，托尼只觉得那是又一个恶劣的调戏，目的是让他想起自己是怎样里里外外被精液填满。他当然冤枉了彼得，无论他们的气息如何交融，他身上自带的独一无二的味道，是自己所不知道的，但对亲近他的人来说，那味道宛如催情的毒药，让他一遍遍没有自制力地索取。  
他因为多次射精变得敏感的茎身摩擦在被褥上，身体内外的敏感点都被或温柔或粗暴地爱抚，巅峰来得情有可原。彼得感到箍着自己性器的肉壁抽搐着绞紧，听到埋在枕头里的呜咽，知道对方又一次高潮了。他还不急，还硬得像手枪，就减慢速度抵过这波浪潮，接着才开始重重抽插，不止一次想把托尼操进床垫去，高潮被延长地没有尽头。托尼丢脸地呜咽起来，这三天他已明白求饶没有用处，便只能紧紧攀附着对方，以免被大浪甩进深海，就像抓住一片船板，而掌舵者正是把他送进大海的人。

阳光斜斜地射进来，照在落地窗前的茶几上。彼得穿着浴袍端在面前的杯子里倒上红茶，冰凉香甜的口感拯救了干涸的喉咙。他目不转睛地盯着床上背对他熟睡的身影，舍不得从那上面移开，到一杯红茶下肚，他放下茶杯起身，走过去把冰凉的手指伸进对方被窝。  
“醒醒，托尼。”彼得摇了摇他的肩膀，“我们出去走走。”  
“唔……”托尼发出不耐烦的呢喃，半醒不醒地翻过身，眼睛眯成一条缝，“走什么啊……腿好酸。”  
“今天外面天气很好，你不是要看海鸥吗？”彼得心虚了一下，继续劝说，“总躺着也不行。”  
“不想去……”托尼半是撒娇着嘟囔着，脑袋贴着他的大腿蹭来蹭去。彼得强行把他从被窝拉起，给他套上袜子。  
托尼其实早就想出去看看，只是几天的糜烂生活让他没了动力，这时总算睁开眼，带了些起床气穿衣洗漱，彼得又给他戴上墨镜和帽子，这才拿了背包拉着他出门。  
一天最热的时候刚刚过去，街道人慢慢多了起来，很多小吃摊在路边叫卖。托尼要了串鱿鱼，花了5欧元，味道又有些差强人意，闹着要回室内避暑。彼得只得拉着他去一家咖啡馆坐下，混迹在人群中间，点了两杯星冰乐。  
在店里就不得不摘了帽子。他们找了个不起眼的地方坐下，依然戴着墨镜，这让他们看起来多少有些格格不入，好在周围都是口音浓重的欧洲人，都在各聊各的，没人注意这边。  
“Siete realmente attraenti.”  
一个大胡子的意大利人停在他们面前，没头没脑地来了这么一句。托尼跟彼得谁也不懂意大利语，只能面面相觑，不知是否被认了出来。  
“You are so beautiful.”那个大胡子用蹩脚的英文解释着，指了指托尼，咧嘴一笑，托尼愣了一下，心情顿时大好，连说谢谢，彼得在一旁很不是滋味，好像自己的宝藏被人发现了，咖啡一到就带着托尼离开，当然也没忘替对方把脸遮得严严实实。  
“听着，如果有人搭讪，不要理会。”彼得酸溜溜地命令道。托尼明白男孩的心思，他的醋意都快写在脸上了，却有心逗弄年轻人，佯装不解。  
“为什么，因为那个人没夸你吗？”  
“当然不是！”彼得涨红了脸，“谁知道那人有什么目的，你不要跟陌生人走得太近。”  
“噢我的男孩，你怕弄丢我。”托尼忍不住笑出声来，扑在他怀里，“我就在这儿，你不会丢了我的。”  
年轻人这才知道自己被戏弄了，看着对方得意的神色，他一下子来了劲，扛起对方就往巷子深处走去。托尼直到被压在阴暗的墙面上才害怕起来，彼得黏糊糊的舌头伸进口腔，极尽所能地挑逗他，托尼被吻地腿软，不住下滑，靠年轻人放在臀部的手掌才没有跌坐下去。  
“唔……你不能……在这儿……”托尼不住地看路口。这里没什么人经过，但一旦有人路过并且朝里看，就会看到阴影中纠缠的身影。做久了公众人物，一点公开场合的过激行为都会让他紧张，更何况是做这种事。彼得当然知道对方有多在意这个，就是因为在意，才会比平时更加敏感，他想象着那个画面已经硬了起来，胯部磨蹭着对方，威胁地顶了顶。  
“我会告诉所有人你是我的。”  
青年人富有侵略性的话配合着进攻，让托尼很快溃不成军。他被扒掉摆设一样的短裤，前一天才做过的地方还有些肿，却已经被唤起记忆，蠕动着渴望被填满。彼得一摸就知道这个淫荡的地方已经暴露了主人所想，它紧紧咬着进入其中的指尖，讨好般地蠕动着。  
“你的身体已经迫不及待了。”彼得笑着释放出自己的怪物，贴着托尼的摩擦，他手活也很棒，比托尼自己来舒服多了，拇指时不时搔刮过马眼，就逼出一滴眼泪。托尼急促喘息着，前面越是被照顾得周到，后面就越是空虚，习惯被占有的身体的确已经作出了最本能的反应。他不得不求年轻人快点进入正题。  
“嗯……进来，速战速决。”托尼舔了舔下唇。这是他勾引男友屡试不爽的一招，那个男孩总是会中招，但今天不同了，似乎是铁了心要延长这种折磨，彼得只是把手指伸进他不安分的唇间，模拟性交那样抽插着，下半身依然只是跟他相互摩擦，一点也没有进去的意思。  
“唔嗯……彼得……”托尼拖长了尾音，含糊不清地呼唤一声，满眼都是委屈。彼得被这一声勾得差点没忍住，暗骂着松手，已经完全勃起的性器撑起了小伞，被他送进会阴处缓缓磨擦。伞状蘑菇头时不时会经过饥渴难耐的穴口，引得肉壁里一阵抽搐，几乎要有液体滴落，却又立刻离开。  
托尼被磨得欲火大盛，却久久得不到满足，一时着急了起来，伸出手就扶住股间的巨物，往自己穴里送。  
“你快进来啊……”  
“...Fuck you.”什么欲擒故纵，去他的！彼得再也受不了，一把架起对方的双腿，对着已经准备好的穴口直直挺入。他前些日子为了拍摄天天健身，到这时终于起到了妙用。手臂爆出的青筋显示出他托举的重量，但他毫不费力，甚至还能不断耸动胯部，把自己一次次送入窒息的天堂。  
对托尼来说，他全身的重量都维系两人交合的地方，只能用四肢尽力夹紧对方，否则就会掉下去。被进入的一瞬穴肉满足地蠕动，但骑着一根硬邦邦的棍子可不是什么好事，重力之下那根性器进得很深，似乎从未如此深过，内脏都快被顶移位，他因为惊惧而发抖，又因为难以承受的快感哭出声。  
“哈啊……停，停下。”  
“怕人认出来吗？怕人知道你在希腊的小巷子里被人干？”彼得用让对方更羞耻的方式询问他，托尼滴着泪摇头，看了看巷口，祈祷不会有人过来。可天不遂人愿，他听到外面异国语言的交谈，离他们越来越近。  
“啊……不，停下彼得！”托尼紧张地肌肉收紧，彼得觉得自己快要被夹射，只得重重拍打他的臀肉迫使其放松。  
“别出声就不会有人知道。”  
“呜……”托尼咬住对方的唇，把呻吟堵在喉咙里，汗如雨注。那声音越来越近，他不敢抬头露出自己的面庞，现在停止也已经来不及。彻底绷紧的神经将感官放大，被摩擦着的内壁生出更加强烈的快感，他把彼得下唇都咬破，依然无可宣泄，然后，在路人经过巷口的一瞬，他用射精的方式把快要冲破喉咙的紧张发泄出去。  
路人只顾着自己交谈，完全没注意巷子阴影里正上演着怎样激情的一幕，又笑着走远。托尼悬着的心一下子落地，绷紧的肌肉这下全都没了力气，彻底瘫软在彼得身上。青年又向上挺动两下，也将呻吟送入对方口腔，用白浆灌满了他开拓出来的穴道。

做完这事托尼走不动了，彼得抱着他去岸边休息。看着无边无际的海面，他忽然生出一直走下去的心愿，远离聚光灯，远离过往，远离世间的一切，在孕育原始生命的碧蓝子宫里，与爱人相依相偎。因此他一直走到潮水下方，与托尼挨着坐在沙滩上，让潮水没过小腿，向着大海深处飘去。  
“退潮了。”彼得在水下与托尼十指交叉，看着海风吹动的完美侧脸，情不自禁吻上去。  
“Siete realmente attraenti.”


	21. 番外三：婚礼团聚篇

“难以置信，你居然叫了我的父母来？”  
他们差点为这事吵起来，在婚礼开始前一小时，托尼从后台注视到正襟危坐的父亲与美丽端庄的母亲。当然他把这事告诉了自己的未婚夫，关于他与父亲之间不可调和的矛盾之类，还给他看了小时候他们一家人出游的相片，可他若是知道彼得会自作主张地邀请他们，一定不会提到这事。  
“Come on,这可是你的婚礼，他们有权利知道。”彼得将成长地十分俊朗的侧脸贴在他手臂，开启屡试不爽的狗狗眼攻势，在成熟的面庞上，那样的神情居然也毫不违和。可惜托尼对这事相当敏感，他这次没有立即被对方的眼神劝服，双手支撑着头部免得自己的眼珠掉出来。  
“你不能不经过我同意就……你怎么会知道他的联系方式？”  
“你上次寄信，在店里填了我的电话。”彼得有些委屈地垂下嘴角，“店员发给我确认的短信，类似‘您寄往xxx的信件已经发出’这种。”  
“我……好吧，我只是一下子想不起来自己的手机号码。”托尼颇有些懊悔，在想自己是不是真的老了，居然连号码也会忘，可奇怪的是彼得的私人号码他却倒背如流。彼得从这话里察觉到真相，他眼睛一下子亮起来。  
“亲爱的，你将我的号码当成了你的，是吗？”  
“呃，我只是想不起来自己的号码……好吧我偶尔会填你的。”被抓到把柄的中年人心虚地收回视线，仰头咕咚咕咚灌下一杯冰水。年轻人却已经露出那种十足得意又让人讨厌不起来的笑容。  
“所以托尼，你确实习惯了我，习惯了我们在一起，你彻底接纳了我，将我当做家人，因为家人才不分彼此。”彼得说着将他完全容纳在自己的身下，兴奋的喘息像野狼那样危险。托尼情不自禁咽下口水，双颊微红地从下方注视着他。  
“我想是的，但这并不意味着我们正式成为了家人，要知道明天才完婚，而且成为家人也不表示你能代替我作决定……起码在一些大事上。”  
“抱歉托尼，我只是希望你高兴，”彼得亲吻他的额头，“我想你能寄出那封信，就是一个和解的信号。没有父母真的讨厌自己的孩子，相信我，我巴不得有个父亲能管管我。”  
“噢……”托尼一瞬间明白彼得这样做的缘由。彼得总是表现得完美无缺，让人几乎忘了他是个孤儿，看到自己明明有父亲却互不来往，他会是什么想法？托尼突然意识到自己被照顾得太好，却无意中忽略了对方的心情，如果一个婚礼上没有任何一方的父母亲，那么这对新人确实是孤儿，抛弃了世俗血亲的孤儿。  
“你知道，有时候我真希望自己没有霍华德这样的父亲，但若没有他，我同样不会成为现在的我。”  
“所幸他们让你诞生，我才有机会遇见你。”  
“好了，情话留着以后慢慢说，婚礼马上开始了。”娜塔莎踩着十几厘米的恨天高走进来，一袭红色礼服裙配上烈焰红唇，不知又要迷倒多少男宾。彼得跟托尼仿佛做坏事被抓了个正着，轻咳着先后起身，在这位金牌经纪人面前，他们大气也不敢出。  
“旺达，给帕克先生补补妆，然后熨烫一下斯塔克先生衣服上的褶皱。”娜塔莎吩咐着助理化妆师，目光淡淡扫过一对新人的装束，然后亲自上前把托尼胸前的花束整理好。  
“以后终于不用我替你熨衣服了。”  
“谢谢你，Nat.”托尼由衷道。出道这些年若是没有这位面冷心热的经纪人，自己早不知道跌了几个跟头。  
经纪人明艳动人的眸子转了转，不置可否，临上场前她又对托尼恶狠狠地交代了一句。  
“好好珍惜彼得，你上辈子拯救了世界才会拥有他。”  
“我也觉得。”托尼眼角扫过彼得瞬间通红的脸，不好意思地挠挠脖子。

米歇尔·琼斯作为伴娘也出席了这场婚礼，她不得不套上紧绷绷的裙子画着浓妆，在大半个好莱坞的注视下陪在彼得一旁。举行仪式的时候她被安排在一个不错的位置，同桌的有彼得的姨母梅，好友内德，还有比赛时的导师洛基。那个壮如牛的制片人索尔也在旁边，跟保镖没什么两样。  
“我说了不想来，”米歇尔听见洛基小声的抱怨，“他们结婚跟我有什么关系。”  
“你难道不好奇那个斯塔克会不会跟彼得姓？”  
“什么？你是说斯塔克才是下——”  
“嘘——！这是彼得告诉我的，你可不能告诉任何人。”  
“这可真是……所有人都以为……”  
米歇尔假装没听到，漫无目的地四处张望，看到不少脸熟的演员和歌星。这时婚礼进行曲的前奏响起，所有人的目光都看向礼堂大门，有不少人惊讶地捂住了嘴巴。  
托尼·斯塔克，与他那传说中的父亲，福布斯排行榜前十的富翁霍华德·斯塔克手臂挽在一起。这时很多人才知道，这位歌星若是不努力就得回去继承亿万家产了。敏锐的人们同时意识到，在这场婚礼中托尼扮演着新娘的角色，即使他跟彼得都穿着男式白西服，但手中的捧花与双手的白手套，还有他的入场，无一不在暗示斯塔克或许要跟随帕克的姓。  
托尼其实紧张极了，每一步都很僵硬，脸也笑得麻木。自小学之后这还是第一次与父亲如此近距离的接触，此前他一直担心父亲根本不会接受他的爱情。  
“放松，我都没哭，你紧张什么。”霍华德用只有两个人能听见的声音说。“你妈妈也在电视上看。”  
“你结婚时就不紧张吗？”  
“会的，但是一看到你母亲向我走来，我就什么都忘了。”  
托尼看向台上白色的身影。他的新婚丈夫似乎完全呆住，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他。托尼不知道这是因为在灯光下，他明明已经四十岁的脸依旧美得触目惊心。托尼忽然害羞起来，却也努力对他微笑，紧张感似乎的确消弭了不少。  
“其实我没想到你在这个年纪还能结婚，”霍华德又说，“有点晚，但不算太迟。”  
“我也没想到你会这么平静地接受。”  
“噢孩子，你没见过我发怒的样子，”霍华德转过头，把他的手交给彼得。“可我永远不可能仇视自己的儿子，何况他根本没错。”  
“我能开始了吗？”牧师小心询问。  
“哦，当然。”托尼飞快拭去眼角的一滴液体，彼得把他攥得紧紧地。  
“托尼·斯塔克，你愿意与这位彼得·帕克结婚，成为他的合法伴侣，无论顺境或是逆境都不离不弃吗？”  
托尼看向彼得，突然自惭形秽于自己的年龄，他是那么年轻，美好地不像是自己能够拥有。他小幅度点点头。  
“我愿意。”  
“彼得·帕克，你愿意与这位托尼·斯塔克结婚，成为他的合法伴侣，无论生老病死都始终如一吗？”  
彼得一怔，突然落下泪来，他连连点头。  
“是的，我愿意，无论生老病死。我想说托尼，你一直因为年纪忧心，可我永远不会抛弃你，你更不必为此感到不安，往后余生能伴你左右，是多么幸运的事啊。”  
“那么我宣布你们成为合法夫夫。”牧师完成最后的仪式下台，把这里留给两位新人。托尼已经习惯了总是制造惊喜与感动的彼得，可是此刻依然动容。他一句话也说不出来，用戴着戒指的手扳过青年的脑袋，重重亲吻他的唇。然后他抛掉手中的花球，也没有去看是谁接到了，被彼得抱起不断亲吻着。  
“该死的小子，总算得偿所愿了。”  
米歇尔回过头，看到一旁的梅抱着手臂喃喃自语，好笑地点头同意。  
“他们值得。”  
“该死的，谁用这玩意砸我？”洛基拿着花球左顾右盼。  
“噢，你是下一个新娘！”内德大声喊道。这下所有人都看向这边。

“底下好像出了点状况。”托尼气喘吁吁地把自己从这个吻中抽离出来。  
“管他呢，我现在是全世界最幸福的人。”彼得用额头抵着他，“我们逃吧？回家去，我现在就想要你。”  
“……”  
礼堂外，杜米放飞了一大束粉红的气球，一群受惊的鸽子飞快地向教堂外另一端逃去。唱诗班的孩子们唱起祝福的歌谣，让歌声传遍每一寸土地。  
我将我的手给你，  
我将我的爱给你，  
我更将我自己给你。  
请来，与我在人生道路上同行，与我共同走过崎岖或平坦的道路。  
我祈求与你终生相守、永不分离。

【全文完】


End file.
